JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Shining Justice
by CalebXRenamon
Summary: The year is 2008 in the peaceful city of Morioh. A transfer student by the name of Caleb arrives in Morioh thinking it would be easy-going year. But the peacefulness fades away as many threats looms throughout the city. It's up to Caleb, Renamon, Rjay, and Joah to protect the peaceful city know as Morioh.
1. Enter, Caleb Foster

The year is 2008. In a random backyard in Morioh, a house party full of highschool students was going on. The music was loud and annoying to the neighbors. Half of the students were either drunk or got really lucky with a lady that night. A scrawny seventeen year old was walking and looking down at his phone with a red plastic cup filled with beer in his other hand. Suddenly, he bumps into something and falls over, dropping his phone and spilling his drink in the process. He lands on his bottom then looks up at what he bumped into. He saw a large buffed guy standing over him. His arm was hugging a girl and has a red plastic cup filled with beer in his other hand.

Scrawny Kid: Hey! Watch were you're going!

Buffed guy: Heh! Says you. Come on babe, let's go someplace else. This party blows.

The buffed guy walks away with the girl in his arm and tosses the cup on the ground. The scrawny kid gets up and bends down to get his phone. He then suddenly heard the girl that was with the buffed guy say "What a loser."

The scrawny kid sighs and picks up his phone. He accidentally got beer on his phone. He grabbed a part of his shirt and cleans off the beer on his phone.

Scrawny kid: (Fuckin asshole.)

He pressed the power button on his phone and it turns on. He was now at the lock screen. The time was 11:59 PM.

Scrawny kid: (Thank god it didn't brake.)

The scrawny kid suddenly got tired and yawned with his eyes closed. The time changes to 12:00 AM. The scrawny kid got finished yawning and rubbed his eyes. He opens his eyes and suddenly, things were not the same. He was not surrounded by thick fog. He couldn't see a thing.

Scrawny kid: Huh? What the...? When did it get so foggy? He tried to look at his hand by he didn't see anything. He moves his hand up closer to his face, but the fog forbids him from seeing his hand, even if it's right in his face. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. The scrawny kid suddenly heard something move behind him. He quickly turns around in fear.

Scrawny kid: H-hello...!?

The scrawny kid couldn't see anything. He can't even tell if he's looking in the direction he wanted to look. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. That night, the cops were called, but not to shut down the party, but to investigate a murder.

The next morning.

A female student was walking down the sidewalk heading to school. That girl's name is Rika Nonaka. She's a seventeen year old student that goes to Budo-ga Oka highschool. She has light fair skin, dark purple eyes, thick eyebrows and ginged shoulder length hair worn up in a ponytail held by a blue hair tie. She's wearing her school uniform, which is also know as the sailor fuku. The sailor fuku generally consists of a blouse attached with a sailor-style collar and a pleated skirt. She was walking down the sidewalk with her headphones on listening to music when she suddenly felt like someone was following her. She quickly looks back and saw nothing, except a few leaves that fell from a tree nearby.

Rika: Ugh...

Rike takes off her headphones and turns around and looks up at the tree that the leaves fell from.

Rika: Renamon, you do know you don't have to follow me everywhere I go, right?

Suddenly, a Digimon that goes by the name of Renamon appears out of thin air on a branch in the tree. Renamon is a bipedal fox-like Digimon. Most of her body is covered in yellow fur, save for the tips of her tail and ears, underbelly, hands and legs from the knees down, and the purple Cancer symbols on her thighs. She also has wing-like tufts of yellow fur on her shoulders and a large, mane-like tuft of white fur on her chest. She wears purple sleeves that cover her forearms with yin-yang symbols on the back of the hands. She has three clawed fingers on her hands and three clawed toes on her feet. She has black eyes with indigo pupils.

Rika is know as a Digimon tamer and Renamon is her partner. They've been partners for seven years. They once saved the world with the help of three others and were sadly separated then reunited after four years. Rika moved to Morioh after five years, having to say goodbye to her old friends.

Renamon was looking down at Rika on the tree branch.

Renamon: I promised your mother that I would look after you, especially with all these events that been happening recently.

Rika: I'm seventeen, I can handle myself! You don't need to treat me like a kid anymore!

Renamon: Rika please...

???: Hey, Rika!

They suddenly heard someone nearby. They looked back down the sidewalk and saw another schoolgirl at the same age of Rika and wearing the same school clothes. Renamon vanish out of thin air. The schoolgirl caught up with Rika. The schoolgirl has long black hair, green pupils, and glasses with black rims.

Rika: Oh, hey Yokono.

Yokono: What were you looking at just now?

Rika: Oh, nothing. Probably was just some cat in a tree.

Yokono: Come on, let's walk to the bus stop together.

Rika and Yokono continued walking down the sidewalk while talking. Renamon was following behind without being seen by anyone.

Yokono: So have you heard? Another student was killed last night.

Rika: Already?

Yokono: Yeah. And it was just like the others. He was killed without being stabbed or shot. He just somehow died with foam in his mouth and his eyes rolled back. The cops interrogated everyone that was there, but they didn't find the killer.

Rika: It could be misunderstanding. He probably had a seizure.

Yokono: I don't know. It's been happening occasionally and it's been happening the same like the others, just out of the blue.

Rika: How many has it been so far?

Yokono: I think eleven so far.

Rika: Can we talk about something else? I'm tired of hearing the thing every day.

Yokono: Oh, sorry about bringing it up. Oh! Which reminds me! I heard there's a new transfer student coming to school!

Rika: Really?

Rika and Yokono crossed the street and finally makes it to the bus stop. Renamon was hiding in a nearby tree watching them. They stopped and wait for the bus to pick them up.

Yokono: Yeah! I even hear he's from America!

Rika: America? What's an American doing all the way out in Japan?

Yokono: I don't know. I heard he was transferred because he got into a fight. He took on five guys and broke each and every one of their bones!

Rika: Did you heard when he's going to show up?

Yokono: Umm... I think it's today.

Punk Male student: Hey! Watch where you're going!!

???: Oh, s-sorry! My bad!

They suddenly heard somebody behind them. They turned around and saw a group of four highschool students and a guy that looks like a eighteen year old. One of the students was on his bottom and the stranger was trying to help him up, but the student refused his help. The stranger was wearing a black baseball cap with a dark red rim. He has a grey sleeveless puffer jacket with a hoodie and a grayish blue sweater jacket. He has a white t-shirt underneath the jacket. He has dark blue jeans and grey sneakers. It's hard to see his hair because of this hat but they can see black hair sticking out and has gray eyes. The other three students helped the punk male student.

Punk male student: Watch were your going next time or I'll smash your face in till it pokes out on the other side of your head!!

The stranger bows.

???: I-I'm sorry sir! It won't happen again!

Punk male student: Make sure it won't!

The stands up straight. He turns around and begins walking off, till the punk student saw he was carrying a school bag.

Punk male student: Hold on just a second!

The straight suddenly freezes in place.

Punk male student: I haven't seen you around here before. Are you that transfer student everyone's been talking about?

The stranger turns around to face the punk student.

???: Yes sir, I am.

Yokono: He's the transfer student!?

Punk male student: Come here for just a sec.

The transfer student walks up to the punk student. The punk student studies the transfer student for a minute.

Punk male student: So, I've heard you once took on five guy and broke every one of their bones. But you don't look so tough to me. Show me your student ID.

Transfer student: Yes sir.

The transfer student takes out his wallet from his back pocket and hands it to the punk student.

Ruki: That's the transfer student? Why his he not in uniform?

After a moment for looking at his student ID, the punk hands back the wallet.

Punk male student: Caleb Foster, huh? That's a pretty dull name if you ask me. Why are you not in uniform?

Caleb: I'm just not really comfortable in the school's uniform, sir.

Punk male student: Everyone is required to wear the school's uniform! Don't think you're so special just because your from America!

Caleb: Sorry sir.

Punk male student: STOP SAYING SORRY!!

The punk student smacks Caleb across the face and left a red handprint on his cheek. Rika and Yokono gasped. Caleb looked like he wanted to fight back, but he held back and looked back at the punk student.

Caleb: Yes sir...

Punk male student: Now go and change into a proper uniform!

Caleb: Yes sir...

Caleb turned and began walking back to where he lives. The punk student suddenly began eyeballing Caleb's hat. He snuck up behind Caleb and snatched it off his head. Caleb suddenly froze dead still. With his hat off, more of his hair is revealed. He has back spiky hair.

Punk male student: On second thought, I think I'll keep this hat. I'll bet it looks good on me!

The punk male student puts on the hat and walks back to the other three students. The three students were admiring how good it looks on him.

Caleb: ...

Anger was building up inside Caleb. Caleb turns around and began walking towards the punk student with a menacing look on his face.

Yokono: Oh no.

Caleb places his hand on the punk student's shoulder, forcing him to turn around to face Caleb.

Punk male student: What do you want--?

Suddenly, Caleb uppercuts the punk student with his right fist, sending him flying over the other students. Everyone gasps. The hat flies off the punk student's head. The punk student hits the ground hard on his back. The hat falls down. Caleb catches his between his fingers and puts it back on his head. The punk student had his hands over his nose.

Punk male student: MY NOSE!!! OH MY GOD, MY NOSE!!!

The punk student sits up and takes his hands away from his face. His nose was bloody and bent upward. He lost a few teeth too. Caleb walks up to the other three students. They turned around and saw him standing there menacingly. They gasped in horror and ran away. Caleb walks to the punk student. He tries to get back up, but Caleb slams his foot down on his chest, making him to hit his head on the concrete ground.

Caleb: Nobody touches the hat but me.

The punk student whimpers in fear. Caleb bends down and reaches into the punk student's pocket and takes out a hand full of money. His money.

Caleb: And don't think I didn't see you take my money from my wallet.

Caleb puts his money back into his wallet then puts the wallet back into his pocket.

Caleb: Now, let me hear you say "I'm sorry sir."

Punk male student (whimpering): I'm...I'm sorry sir...

Caleb puts hand behind his ear.

Caleb: Eh? What's that? I can't hear you from up here. You have to speak up.

Punk male student (whimpering): I'm sorry sir...!

Caleb: Let me hear you say it louder!

Punk male student: I'M SORRY SIR!!

Caleb: Good.

Caleb takes his foot off the punk student's chest and steps back.

Caleb: Now, if anyone asks what happened, tell them you tripped and fell and busted your nose. And if you tell anyone what really happened, I'll make you join those five people who's bone I've broken. I've been transferred to enough schools.

Punk male student (whimpering): Yes sir...

Caleb: Good.

The bus drives up next to Caleb and the punk student. The bus doors open and the driver waits for Caleb to get in.

Caleb: You might want to go and get that nose fixed.

Caleb walks to the bus and steps inside.

Bus driver: What happened to him?

Caleb: He fell and busted his nose.

Bus driver: Poor kid.

The bus door closes and drives to the next bus stop.

Yokono: Did you see that!? That was incredible!

Rika: He punched him over three students...

Yokono: I know, right!? I've got to post this online!

The bus drive pulls up to Rika and Yokono and opens the door. Rika and Yokono steps inside. The bus driver closes the door and drives off to the bus stop. Renamon was still hiding in the tree. She saw what happened, but what see saw was different. Caleb didn't punched the student. He only made it look like he did. Something else punch him. Renamon was trying to figure out what it could be. Renamon realizes the bus was driving further away. She stops thinking about it and vanishes out of thin air.

Half an hour later.

Inside class 1-B, everyone was chatting and relaxing before class starts. Rika goes to this class. The door slides open and the teacher, Mr. Okubo Zenko, enters. Mr. Okubo Zenko is a stubby old man with gray hair around the back of his head and a balding spot on the top of his head. He has a thin black mustache and his eyes are always squinting. He's wearing a tan suit jacket with a white button-up shirt and a red tie. He has tan suit pants and black shoes. Mr. Zenko enters the room and goes behind his desk. Everyone was still chatting like he wasn't even there.

Mr. Zenko: Alright class, quiet down.

Everyone keeps chatting.

Mr. Zenko: Quiet!

Everyone ignores him. Mr. Zenko slams his fist on the table.

Mr. Zenko: QUIET!!

That got everyone's attention. The whole room goes quiet. Mr. Zenko wasn't the nicest teacher in the world. He has a short temper and can easily lose it. Everyone goes back into their assigned seat. Mr. Zenko fixes his tie.

Mr. Zenko: Now, as some of you may know that we have a transfer student coming in today.

Everyone started quietly talking each other about rumors of the transfer student.

Mr. Zenko: When he gets here I want you to be on your best behavior and don't believe any of rumors you heard of.

Mr. Zenko looks over to the door, waiting for the transfer student to walk in, but he doesn't arrive.

Mr. Zenko: (Hmm... It seems he's a bit late. Probably off skipping class thinking he's better because he's from America.)

Suddenly, the door slides open. Everyone looks at the door. Caleb enters the classroom and closes the door behind him.

Caleb: Sorry I'm late. I had trouble looking for the right room.

Caleb walks up to the teacher's desk.

Mr. Zenko: You're damn right you're sorry! And why are you not wearing your uniform!? All students are required to wear their school uniform, you little shit!

Mr. Zenko curls up hand to a fist and swings at Caleb. Caleb suddenly catches his fist just before he was about to hit him. Everyone gasps. Mr. Zenko was left surprised. Caleb opens up Mr. Zenko's hand and shakes it.

Caleb: It's nice to meet you too.

Caleb lets go of Mr. Zenko's hand then turns towards the class and bows.

Caleb: My name is Caleb Foster. I'm looking forward to spending the school year with you all.

Caleb stands up straight. Everyone was left speechless. Mr. Zenko wanted to punch Caleb in the face for embarrassing him, but he holds back.

Mr. Zenko: (Stupid brat! Just who does he think he is!?)

Mr. Zenko: ...Well go ahead and take your seat. It's the one in the back by the window.

Caleb walks over to the back and sits down in his desk. Rika Nonaka was sitting right behind him. A guy sitting next to Caleb leans in closer to him and whispers.

Male student: Dude, you are totally in his shit-list now.

The student moves back to his seat. Four hours later, everyone was having lunch in their classroom. They were relaxing before class starts again. Some of the students were even chatting with Caleb. Mr. Zenko was over at his desk working on his paper when suddenly, he felt a certain "itch" behind his neck. A drop of sweat runs down his face. His breathing started to get heavy. He looks up and scans around the room. Then suddenly, he had his eyes locked on Rika, who was chatting with one of her friends. He bites his lip and grins. He slowly gets up out of his seat and fixes his tie.

Mr. Zenko: Mrs. Nonaka, may I see you in the teachers lounge for a minute?

Rika looks over to Mr. Zenko and nods, then looks back at her friend.

Rika: I'll be back in a minute.

Rika gets up out of her desk and follows Mr. Zenko out the classroom. Caleb was watching them leave the room with a serious look on his face. Rika follows Mr. Zenko down the hall and down the stairs. They walked down the hallway and makes it to the teachers lounge. Mr. Zenko opens the door and lets Rika go in first. He enters the room and shuts the door. Without letting Rika know, Mr. Zenko quietly locks the door.

Rika: So what was it that you needed, Mr. Zenko?

Mr. Zenko: Oh nothing much. Just needed some help copying some papers.

Rika: That's it? Sure, I can help. Where's the papers?

Mr. Zenko: I think they're in the cabinet up there.

Rika walks to the cabinet up on the wall. She opens the cabinet and looks for copying papers inside. While she was busy, Mr. Zenko quietly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a switchblade. He presses a button on the handle and the blade pops out. He sneaks up behind Rika and grabs and holds the switchblade up to her throat.

Rika: W-what are you doing!?

Mr. Zenko: Allow me to let you on a little secret. I have a thing for girls like you. I'm sure you heard the rumors about me and that I beat and molest the female students. And you know what? Those rumors are true. And you're going to be my next plaything.

Mr. Zenko opens his mouth and slides his tongue up Rika's cheek.

Mr. Zenko: Ahhh...

Rika hits Mr. Zenko in the face with the back of head, causing Mr. Zenko to lose his grip. Rika escapes from his grasp and makes a run for the door. Mr. Zenko presses his two fingers against his lip and looks at it. He sees blood on his fingers. Rika busted his lip.

Mr. Zenko: Oh, I like the ones who fight back.

Rika grabs the doorknob and tries to open the door, but it was locked.

Rika: Shit!

She desperately tries to open the door, but it still doesn't open. Mr. Zenko gets back up and began walking towards Rika. Rika saw his shadow looming over her. She turns around and saw him slowly coming towards her with a menacing stare and a nasty grin.

Rika: Renamon!! Help!!

Mr. Zenko: Don't fight it. Just let it happen. And after that, you won't be able to tell a single soul.

Mr. Zenko was getting closer to Rika to the point to where he can reach out and grab her.

???: I knew you were evil the second I saw you.

Mr. Zenko suddenly froze and turns around to see who it was.

Mr. Zenko: Who the...!?

Caleb was sitting on the open window with his right leg resting on the windowsill and his left leg hanging down. He had his hands in his pockets and was staring at Mr. Zenko with a serious look.

Mr. Zenko: You!! How the hell did you get in here!?

Caleb points upward.

Caleb: I climbed down. The teachers lounge was right below the classroom.

Caleb gets down from the window.

Caleb: So I heard you like molesting the female students and hitting them, is that correct?

Mr. Zenko: You didn't hear it from me! It's only a stupid rumor.

Mr. Zenko was hiding his switchblade behind his back.

Caleb: Oh, I know didn't hear it from you. I heard it from one of your victims!

Mr. Zenko: WHAT!?

Caleb: Remember when I said I was having trouble looking for the classroom? That was a lie.

(Flashback begins.)

The hallways were empty. Caleb was making his way towards his classroom. While walking, he passes by a female student with books in arms and makeup over her eyes. She looks like she was in distress. Caleb stops and looks back at her.

Caleb: That's an awful lot of makeup, especially for your right eye.

The student stops in place.

Female student: ...

Caleb: Did someone hit you?

Female student: ...It's...none of you're business...

Caleb turns around and walks towards her.

Caleb: Come on you can tell me. Just tell me who hit you and I'll go have a chat with them.

Female student: You should get to class right about now.

The student tries to walk away but Caleb grabs her by her arm and turns her around to face him. Now that they're closer, Caleb could see a little bit of black under the makeup. Caleb places his hand on the student's cheek.

Caleb: Now, you have trust me and tell me who hit you so I can go and set things straight.

For some reason, the student felt safe. She felt like she could trust him and that he would make everything better.

Female student: O-okay... I'll tell you.

Caleb takes his hand off her cheek.

Female student: It's... It's Mr. Zenko... He raped me.

Caleb: He did what!?

Female student: He hit me and told me if I ever told anyone, there would be consequences.

Caleb looks over to class 1-B where Mr. Zenko teaches.

Female student: So please, if you can, stop him before--

Suddenly, the student drops her books then looks upward with her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Caleb: What the!?

Suddenly, a ghost-like being jumps out of the student's body and flies towards Caleb. Caleb crosses his arms over his face to prepare to block an attack. But the ghost goes through Caleb and vanishes. The student's body falls over and hits the floor. Caleb lowers his arms, wondering what just happened. He looks down and saw the student's body dead still. He quickly kneels down next to her and places his ear on her chest. He could a faint heartbeat. He lifts his head off her chest.

Caleb: Thank god, she's still alive.

Caleb suddenly saw something on the back of his right hand. He takes a closer look and saw a white skull symbol on his hand.

Caleb: (Huh? That wasn't there before.)

He suddenly felt a shiver running down his back. He looks back at his classroom.

Caleb: (Mr. Zenko...)

Caleb needed to find a place to hide the student before he gets caught. He sees the janitors closet nearby. He picks up the student's limp body bridal style and carries her over to the janitor's closet. Thankfully, the janitors closet was unlocked and no one was inside. He lays the student's body up against the wall and closes the door. He looks back at room 1-B and walks towards it. He places his hand on the door handle, ready to go inside.

Caleb: (I'm coming for you...)

He slides the door open and enters the classroom.

(End of flashback.)

Caleb got finished telling how he discovered Mr. Zenko's dark secret. He was also showing the skull on the back of his hand. However, Rika couldn't see the skull.

Caleb: Care to explain what's the meaning of this?

Caleb puts his hand down. Mr. Zenko suddenly lets out a evil chuckle.

Mr. Zenko: Heheh... So you can see mark and the ghost that attacked you. Interesting. I never had someone see that spirit before. Maybe I should explain what that mark means.

Mr. Zenko: You see, after I get done playing with my victims, I cast a curse upon them. And if they ever told anyone about me, the spirit would put its host into a coma forever and enter the body of who the original host talked to, and then cycle repeats. And now you're the host! It doesn't matter what you'll do! I'll just curse you both! There's nothing you can do about it!

Caleb: ...

Suddenly, Caleb started walking towards Mr. Zenko with a serious look. Mr. Zenko quickly grabs Rika and held the switchblade up against her throat.

Mr. Zenko: Ah ah ah! Not so fast! Come any closer and I'll slit her throat open!

Caleb ignored Mr. Zenko's threat and keep walking at a steady pace. Mr. Zenko moves the blade closer to Rika's throat.

Mr. Zenko: I'm warning ya! I'll do it!

Caleb continues to ignore his threats and got closer.

Mr. Zenko: Fine! I'm doing it! Her death will be on your hands!

Mr. Zenko winds up his arm with the switchblade in his hand and thrusts it towards Rika's throat. Rika had her eyes closed.

Mr. Zenko: DIE!!!

???: DORA!!!!

Suddenly, something struck Mr. Zenko in the face. He lets go of Rika and the switchblade. Rika falls on the floor and quickly crawls away from Mr. Zenko. Mr. Zenko staggers back a bit.

Mr. Zenko (stuttering): Huh!?!

Caleb: People like you who uses others to gain an advantage really PISSES ME OFF!!

Caleb: SHINING JUSTICE!!!

Suddenly, a floating being appears from Caleb's body and charges at Mr. Zenko. The being has a silver helmet with two antennas on its head, covering the top half of its head. It has no mouth. It wears a bluish purple skintight bodysuit with silver armor on its chest. It has a cybernetic right arm and a long red scarf hanging around its neck.

The being throws a barrage of devastating punches at Mr. Zenko at high speeds of 190mph.

Shining Justice: DORARARARARARARA!!!! DORA!!!!

With one last punch, Shining Justice sent Mr. Zenko flying across the room and into the wall.

Rika: H-he got sent flying!! But how!?

Rika was not able to Shining Justice.

Mr. Zenko: He... He has a spirit too...!? But how...!? I don't understand...!

Mr. Zenko falls out of the wall and hits the floor. He heard someone walk up to him. He opens his eyes and saw grey sneakers in front of him. He looks up and sees Caleb standing over him menacingly. He screams in fear and quickly backs up against the wall.

Mr. Zenko: W-wait!! Please don't kill me!! I-I'll do anything!! I'll get rid of the curse, h-how's that!? Just please don't kill me!!

Caleb: Anything huh?

Caleb summons Shining Justice again. Mr. Zenko closes his eyes thinking he was about to punch him again. Suddenly, he felt a hand gently being placed on head. He opens his eyes and looks back up. He saw Shining Justice placing its hand on the top of his head.

Caleb: I want you to do more that just get rid of the curse. I want you to undo the effects you have done to those people you have harmed. And I want you confess your crimes to the entire school.

Shining Justice's palm suddenly started glowing. Mr. Zenko felt a sudden change in his heart. He's starting to feel regret and sorrow. Shining Justice takes its hand off of Mr. Zenko's head and vanishes back into its master.

Mr. Zenko: You're... You're right... I've been such a horrible person. I'm ashamed of what I have become...

Tears started running down Mr. Zenko's face.

Mr. Zenko: Alright... I'll undo the effects and confess my sins to the school... Then after that... I'll kill myself... A person like me does not deserve to live...

Caleb kneels down to Mr. Zenko.

Caleb: No! After you confess your crimes, I want you to turn yourself in to the police. Even if you committed unforgivable crimes, you don't deserve to die. You can change for the better good, Mr. Okubo Zenko.

Mr. Zenko wipes tears off his cheek.

Mr. Zenko: Your right... I can change for the better good... Thank you... I'm sorry for all the damage I've done.

Caleb stands back up straight. Rika was looking at him in amazement.

Rika: Who... Who are you..?

Caleb has changed Mr. Zenko's heart for the better good.

Renamon: Rika!

Renamon suddenly appears through the window were Caleb got in.

Renamon: I'm here!

Rika: Renamon!

Caleb and Renamon looks over to each other. They had their eyes lock on to one another.

Caleb: ...

Renamon: ...

Renamon thinks that Caleb was the one who attacked Rika. They were staring each other down. Even though Renamon's stare can pierce through souls, Caleb was not afraid by her intimidation. Renamon suddenly charges towards Caleb.

Rika: Renamon! Wait!

It was too late.

Caleb: Shining Justice!!

Caleb summons Shining Justice once again.

Shining Justice: DORA!!!

Shining Justice swings at Renamon with a powerful punch. Suddenly, Renamon dodges the attack by flipping over Shining Justice's arm.

Caleb: What!?!

Shining Justice quickly crosses its arms to block her attack. Renamon attacks with a kick. Shining Justice blocks the attack and shoves her away. Renamon lands on her feet and was ready to attack again.

Rika: Renamon, stop!

Renamon stops in place and looks at Rika.

Rika: He wasn't the one who attacked me! He saved me from him!

Renamon looks over to Mr. Zenko, who was still crying on the ground.

Renamon: Is that so? Well I guess a thank you is in order.

Caleb: Hold on a second! How did you dodge my--

Renamon: Now's not the time. We must leave before someone comes investigate the commotion.

Renamon helps Rika up off the floor and unlocks the door for them. She then hops on the windowsill and looks back at Caleb and Rika.

Renamon: We'll talk after school's over.

She then jumps outside and vanishes out of thin air. Caleb was still shocked how Renamon dodged his attack. He never missed an attack a day in his life, but now, it looks like he has a rival.

A few hours later, Caleb and Rika were back in their classroom waiting. Everyone wondered what happened to Mr. Zenko. Suddenly, the intercom on the wall turned on.

Mr. Zenko (intercom): H-hello students of Budo-ga Oka high... This is... Okubo Zenko...

Mr. Zenko sounds like he's been sobbing for a while.

Mr. Zenko (intercom): I have something to confess... As many of you may heard the rumors of me molesting and hitting the female students of Budo-ga Oka high... And the truth is... They're all true...

Everyone gasped and started quietly chatting to each other.

Male student: He molested the schoolgirls!?

Female student: I knew it! He's been doing this for almost a year! He should go and kill himself!

Mr. Zenko (intercom): It's all true...!

Mr. Zenko suddenly started crying.

Mr. Zenko (intercom): All of it's true..! I raped them..! I even threatened them if they ever told anyone...!

Mr. Zenko (intercom): God, I'm such a monster...

Mr. Zenko started crying even more.

Mr. Zenko (intercom): By tomorrow morning... I'll turn myself in to the police... Don't expect me to come back ever again...

Mr. Zenko (intercom): I am sorry... I am so sorry...!

Mr. Zenko started crying even more. Then in the background on the intercom, they heard someone bust through the door and quickly turn off the intercom.

Male student: What was that all about?

Male student #2: He sounded like he was sorry.

Female student #2: Who cares? People like him should go to hell and burn!

Caleb and Rika looks at each other. They were the only ones that truly know what happened.

To Be Continued...

STAND MASTER: Caleb Foster

STAND NAME: Shining Justice

POWER: A

SPEED: A

RANGE: D

DURABILITY: B

PRECESSION: A

POTENTIAL: C

STAND ABILITY: Has the ability to change the hearts of others by forcing the enemy to plea for mercy.


	2. Morioh's Biker Gang, Part 1

An hour later, school ends. Everyone was walking out the building still talking about what happened to Mr. Zenko earlier. Caleb was moving through the crowd with his school bag in hand. He was still annoyed at how Renamon managed to dodge his attack even though she couldn't see Shining Justice. He was walking down the sidewalk, when suddenly he hears Rika behind him.

Rika: Hey, wait up!

Caleb stops and looks back. He sees Rika jogging towards him. Rika finally catches up with Caleb and brings herself to a stop.

Caleb: Oh, hey. Rika, was it?

Rika: Yeah. I just want to say, thank you for saving my life.

Caleb: I didn't do it because I wanted to be praised. I only did it because what Mr. Zenko did was wrong. Someone needed to stop him. So please, don't thank me.

Rika: Oh, I see. Sorry for that.

Caleb puts his hand in his pocket.

Caleb: Come. Let's talk while we walk. My house isn't too far from here.

Rika: Okay.

Caleb and Rika continues to walk down the sidewalk together.

Rika: So... How did you do it?

Caleb: Do what?

Rika: You know... You sent Mr. Zenko flying across the room without even touching him.

Caleb: Oh, that.

Caleb takes a second to think.

Caleb: Well... It's kinda hard to explain. But, I kinda have something like a guardian spirit.

Rika: A guardian spirit?

Caleb: Yeah, something like that. It's been around ever since I was born. Nobody except other people with the same power can see it. It does stuff for me like when I need an extra hand or when I need to defend myself.

Renamon: Ah, so that what it was.

Caleb and Rika suddenly stopped after hearing Renamon's voice from nowhere. Suddenly, Renamon walk out from behind a tree with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She opens her eyes, revealing her sharp blue eyes looking right at Caleb and Rika.

Rika: Oh hey Renamon.

Renamon walks up to Caleb and Rika.

Renamon: Did Okubo hurt you Rika?

Rika: No, he didn't. If it wasn't for Caleb, Mr. Zenko would've had his way with me.

Renamon: So you're the new transfer student everyone was talking about. I guess I still owe you for save Rika for me.

Renamon unfolds her arms and holds out out right hand to Caleb, waiting for a handshake.

Renamon: I'm Renamon by the way.

Caleb: ...

Caleb refuses the handshake and kept staring at Renamon with a cold expression on his face. Renamon lowers her hand.

Renamon: Okay then.

Caleb, Rika, and Renamon continued walking down sidewalk together. Rika was in between Caleb and Renamon.

Renamon: Your Japanese isn't half bad, Caleb. Did you taught yourself Japanese before you got here?

Caleb: ...

Caleb kept silent. He had his hat tilled down to where his eyes was hidden, but Renamon could tell he was looking directly at her.

Renamon: Okay then, next topic.

Rika had a bad feeling about this.

Renamon: I saw what you did to that student this morning. You made it look like you hit him yourself. But you actually used your "guardian spirit" to send him flying. You surprised me at first, but I saw through you trick.

Suddenly, Caleb shoved Rika aside with his left arm.

Rika: Wha--!?

Caleb summons out Shining Justice without calling its name. Shining Justice swings at Renamon with a right hook.

Shining Justice: DORA!!!!

Renamon barely dodges the attack at the last second. Shining Justice's attack misses and slams its fist into the tree near the sidewalk. Renamon lands in front of Rika.

Rika: Caleb, what are you doing!?

Caleb: How did dodge that attack!? There's no way you can see that attack coming unless you have a power like mine! So tell me, how was you able to dodge that attack!?

Caleb was furious towards Renamon.

Renamon: Look, I just simply sensed its energy and dodged at the right moment, now calm down!

Caleb: Not once in my life have I had a opponent that can avoid my punches. I'm not going to let someone like you outwit me!

Renamon: Maybe the reason you never missed an attack is because you can't find a worthy opponent, or it's because you've been avoiding stronger opponents because you're too afraid to lose.

Caleb: ...

Caleb and Renamon was back at staring each other dow, but this time it was personal.

Caleb: ...

Renamon: ...

Rika felt like any one of them might suddenly start attacking. Suddenly, Renamon saw something in the distance behind Caleb. A man wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans and black boots was sitting on a motorcycle with a bow and arrow in his hands. He has his hand on the bow's handle. He turns the bow horizontally and places the end the arrow on the bow's string. He pulls back on the string with the arrow in the tip of his fingers. He releases the string and lets the arrow fly towards Rika.

Renamon: Rika! Look out!

The arrow flies past Caleb. Renamon rams into Rika out of the way at the last second. The arrow struck through Renamon's back.

Rika: Renamon!!

Renamon falls to her knee. The arrow was sticking out of her stomach.

Caleb: The hell!?

Caleb turns around and saw the man who shot the arrow drive away on his motorcycle. Caleb turns back to Renamon and Rika. Rika was crouched next to Renamon, checking if she's alright. Suddenly, the arrow started pushing itself out of Renamon's body. Renamon yells in pain. The arrow fully pushes itself out of Renamon's stomach and drops to the ground. The arrow had a brown shaft and a golden arrowhead with a beetle design. Renamon covered the wound with her hand.

Rika: Renamon, are you okay!?

Renamon: Y-yeah... I'm fine...

Caleb looks down Renamon's back to see where the arrow struck.

Caleb: H-hey! The wound that the arrow left in your back! It's gone!

Rika looks up at Caleb.

Rika: What?

Renamon takes her hand off of the wound to see how bad the wound was.

Renamon: ...Huh?

The wound was gone. There wasn't even any blood on her hand nor stomach.

Rika: You're alright!

Renamon: Where did that biker go?

Caleb points down the road behind him.

Caleb: That way.

Renamon: Good. Let's go after him.

Caleb: How? He's probably long gone by now.

Renamon stands back up without any problems.

Renamon: I can catch up to him. I'm fast enough.

Caleb: How are we supposed to know where you're at?

Renamon: Just follow Rika. She'll know where to go.

With one giant leap, Renamon lands on a streetlight pole then leaps to another streetlight pole then a tree in a blink of an eye. She was gone faster than the eye can see.

Rika: Come on, let's go!

Rika gets a head start running in the direction where the biker and Renamon went. Caleb was left wondering how they're going to catch up to Renamon. Caleb stops thinking about it and hurries to catch up to Rika. Suddenly, Caleb heard another motorcycle behind him. He looks back and sees a biker wearing a similar outfit like the one who shot Renamon pick up the arrow off the ground and drives off. Caleb ignored the biker driving away and chases after Rika.

Renamon was leaping from building to building following the biker that shot her. She wasn't planning on attacking him right away. She was planning on following him till he stops at his house or hideout then attack him when he's not expecting it. Caleb and Rika was running down the street not knowing where Renamon or the biker is at.

Caleb: How the hell are we supposed to know where Renamon's at?

Rika: Hold on.

Rika reaches into her schoolbag and pulls what seems to be a blue and silver toy with a blue strap. Rika presses a button on it, and a small holographic screen comes out of the toy's screen. Caleb was amazed. The holographic screen showed a compass with a moving, blinking yellow dot. It showed where Renamon was at.

Rika: This way!

Rika crosses the road and down the street with Caleb following behind. Renamon chased the biker all the way to an abandoned warehouse near Morioh Port. The warehouse has two big metal garage doors and one door to the left. There's a rusty red shipping container in the middle of the parking lot. Renamon lands on a metal lamp post in front of the warehouse. There were fourteen motorbikes parked in front of the warehouse's entrance. The biker parks his motorbike next to the other motorbikes. He turns off the engine and gets off. He hurries through the warehouse entrance with the bow in hand.

Renamon: (A biker gang? It would be reckless to go barging in. I'll wait here and keep watch till Rika and Caleb gets here.)

Suddenly, Renamon saw another biker drive his motorbike next to the other bikes and parks it. He turns off the engine, hops off his bike and hurries through the entrance with the arrow that hit Renamon in his hand. Renamon looks down at her stomach to see if the wound was actually gone. There were no wounds nor blood. She continues scouting the area.

Eventually, Caleb and Rika finally catches up with Renamon. They found her still upon a metal lamp post. They were out of breath from running.

Renamon: There you are.

Caleb takes off his hat and wipes away the sweat off his forehead with his arm, then puts his hat back on.

Rika: Renamon, did you lost him?

Renamon: No.

Renamon points to the warehouse.

Renamon: He's in there. But it seems like he's part of a biker gang. I was waiting for you two so me and Caleb can go in since we're capable.

Caleb: How many people do you think are in there?

Renamon: Judging by the bikes out front, I'd say sixteen. Could be more.

Caleb: Alright, let's go get them.

Renamon: Rika, stay here and watch from a distance. We'll go handle the rest.

Rika: Okay. Be safe out there.

Renamon hops down from the lamp post. Caleb and Renamon advances towards the warehouse till Caleb steps in front of Renamon's way, blocking their path.

Caleb: Just so you know, we're not done with our little "talk". I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because there's a biker gang randomly shooting people with a bow and arrow. They are dangerous and must be stopped. After we're done, I'm coming for you!

Caleb said with a menacing look.

Renamon: Very well. I'll be sure to be on my guard.

Caleb squints at Renamon one last time before turning around and continues to walk towards the warehouse with Renamon following behind. They got to the warehouse's empty parking lot, when Renamon suddenly stopped and looked around. She felt a presence nearby. Suddenly, two small black holes appears to Caleb's left and right side.

Renamon: Caleb, look out!

Two long metal chains came flying out of the black holes and wrapped themselves around Caleb's wrists.

Caleb: What the--?!

The chains pulled on Caleb's arms. Caleb tries to escape from the chains but they had a tight grip on him.

???: Heheh... Did the little fishy took the bait?

They heard a voice nearby. Suddenly, a menacing, shadowy figure walks out from behind the shipping container. The figure walks out of the shadow of the container and reveals himself.

It was a eighteen year old punk with dark blue pompadour hair and big sideburns on the side of his face. He has blue eyes with a scar above his left eye and a bandaid across his nose. He's wearing a black Japanese school jacket over his shoulders. His arms weren't inside the sleeves. He has a dark blue tank top with a skull and crossbones. A chain was hanging down from the jacket's collar. He has black school pants with a black belt and black shoes. He was walking towards Caleb with a shit-eating grin on his face.

???: What do you think you're here? You're trespassing on our turf, punk. Get lost!

Caleb: Pretty dumb of you to tell me to leave when you have me bound by chains.

???: A smart mouth are you? I'll put you in your place!

Suddenly, a menacing spirit appears behind the enemy. It has pitch black skin and had stitches all over its body. It had a black torn hood over its head, hiding its facial features. Two red glowing eyes can be seen hiding in the pitch black under the hood. It has torn black pants and no footwear. It has rusty chains wrapped around its arms and waist.

???: Get ready to feel the power of Road Warrior!!

The enemy ordered Road Warrior to attack Caleb. Road Warrior charges at Caleb at full speed. Caleb was calm. Road Warrior was close to punching Caleb, till Shining Justice quickly appears and hits Road Warrior with a kick to the face. Road Warrior and the enemy both staggers back. A little bit of blood came spewing out of the enemy's mouth.

Caleb: Heh! Guess you really are dumb! Haven't you noticed my feet are still free?!

Shining Justice: DORAA!!!

Shining Justice kicks Road Warrior in the face once again, sending it and its user flying. Shining Justice grabs the chains holding Caleb in place and pulls on them with great power. The chains break and evaporates. The two small black holes vanishes. The enemy falls to the hard concrete ground on his back. Renamon was looking at Shining Justice.

Renamon: A Justimon!

Caleb looks at Renamon.

Caleb: Huh?

Renamon: A Justimon! It just appeared right next to you!

Caleb: Oh no, that's Shining Just--

Caleb: W-wait, you can see it!?!

Renamon: Yeah! I could only sense its energy last time, but now I can see it so clearly!

???: You're a Stand user too?!

Caleb and Renamon looks back at the enemy. The enemy was getting back up. He wipes the blood off his lip.

Caleb: A Stand? Is that what you call them?

???: That's what it's called, idiot! And as for you fox-lady, one of the boys said he shot a yellow creature with the arrow. I'm assuming that's you, right? Show me your Stand. We've been looking for a worthy Stand for a while.

Renamon: I am unaware of this "Stand" you're referring to. What was that arrow and what did it do to me?

???: That's none of your business! Now bring out your Stand, or I'll beat it out of ya!

Renamon: Try me then!

???: You asked for it!

The enemy started stomping towards Renamon till Caleb stopped him.

Caleb: Hold on! Maybe we can work something out. If she shows you this "Stand", then you'll have to let us inside. Deal?

???: Hmm...

???: Okay, deal! But if you don't show it to me in the next ten seconds, I'll beat you both into a bloody pulp!

Caleb: Alright, we'll be quick.

Caleb turns to Renamon and whispers.

Caleb: Alright, this is our chance! Just bring out this "Stand" and--

Renamon: Hold on! You can't expect me to now everything off the bat!

???: I'm waiting.

Caleb: Ugh... Alright fine, I'll teach you. Honestly, I don't exactly know the full details, but you have to summon it consciously.

Renamon: Consciously, hm? Easy enough.

Renamon closes her eyes. The enemy was getting impatient.

Renamon: ...

Renamon was concentrating on summoning her Stand. Time was running out. Renamon opens her eyes.

Renamon: I can't do it.

Caleb: What!? Why!?

Renamon: I do not know, but I can't bring it out.

???: I can't believe you wasted my time after all that...

Time was up.

???: Do you know how pissed I get when I'm expecting something to happen but then I get let down after waiting?! I get mad...

???: REALLY, mad!!

The enemy Stand user summons Road Warrior. It was standing behind him menacingly. Road Warrior was holding a long, dangling chain in it's right hand.

???: Now...

Road Warrior winds up the chain back like a whip and aimed at Caleb and Renamon.

???: DIE!!

Road Warrior throws the other end of the chain towards Caleb like a whip. Caleb remained calm. The chain was about to hit Caleb till Shining Justice appeared in front of him and grabbed the chain in the blink of an eye.

???: What?! I-it's faster than I expected!

Shining Justice yanked on the chain hard, causing Road Warrior and its user to go flying towards Shining Justice.

Shining Justice: DORA!!!

Shining Justice hits Road Warrior in the face with a quick jab, causing damage to its user as well. Road Warrior and its user was sent flying. Shining Justice still had the chain wrapped around its fist.

Caleb: Heh! I'm goning to beat you down by using you as a paddle ball!

Shining Justice yanks on the chain again, causing the enemy and his Stand to come flying back to Shining Justice.

Shining Justice: DORA!!!

Shining Justice lands another hit to Road Warrior's face, sending them flying away again. Shining Justice yanks on the chain again, bringing the user back to it.

Shining Justice: DORA!!!

Shining Justice sends the enemy flying again. It yanks the chain again and readies for one last attack. The enemy and his Stand was flying back towards back Shining Justice.

Shining Justice: DORAAA!!!

Shining Justice delivers a devastating upper cut to Road Warrior's jaw. The enemy was sent flying upwards. The chain brakes and disintegrates in Shining Justice's hand. The enemy lands on the back of his head and his Stand vanishes. The enemy was bloody and brushed.

Caleb: You done yet? You can submit if you want, but we still need to get in there.

The enemy slowly gets back up jaggedly.

Caleb: You know, it's easy to get you in closer with your chain whips. Anybody could've grabbed it and beaten your ass.

???: You... You idiot...! Do you really think I don't have a way to counter that?!

The enemy summons Road Warrior to his side again. Road Warrior cracks its chain like a whip and throws the end of the chain at Caleb. Shining Justice catches the chain again and had the chain wrapped around its right wrist.

Caleb: Seriously? Now you're just asking for another beat down!

???: Now, Road Warrior!

Road Warrior's fists started glowing red with heat. The heat was going through the chains that Shining Justice was holding. The heat reached the other end of the chain and started burning Shining Justice and Caleb wrists. Caleb was yelling in pain.

Caleb: S-shit!! It burns like hell!!!

Even though the chains were burning his skin, Shining Justice did not go. Caleb was kneeling on the ground with his hands closed to a fist tightly.

Renamon: Caleb, let go of the chain!

Caleb: N-no! I c-can take this!

The skin on his right wrist was burning under his sleeve.

Renamon: Let go of it now!

Caleb refuses to let go of the chain.

???: Hah! And you called me dumb?! The heat in the chain's burning through your skin and chose not to let go? Just how stupid are you?!

Caleb: N-no. I'm not stupid...

Shining Justice suddenly wraps the chain around its hand and holds it tightly. Now his right hand was burning. It caught both Renamon and the enemy by surprise. Caleb looks up at the enemy.

Caleb: I'm just determined to win!

Shining Justice yanks on the chain with all of its strength one last time. The enemy and his Stand was sent hurling towards Shining Justice.

Caleb: Lay it on 'em, Shining Justice!

Shining Justice throws a barrage of punches at 190mph as soon as the enemy got in its range.

Shining Justice: DORARARARARARARARARA!!!

Shining Justice winds back its left arm for one last punch.

Shining Justice: DORRAAA!!!

Shining Justice delivered the finishing blow to the enemy's face and sent him crashing into the shipping container.

Renamon: You got him!

Caleb calls back Shining Justice. He had his left hand over his right wrist. He was in alot of pain. Renamon walks over to him and kneels next to him.

Renamon: Here, let me see your injuries.

Even though Caleb didn't fully trust Renamon, he pulls back his right sleeve and reveals a third-degree burn around his wrist and hand.

Renamon: Damn. He got you good.

Renamon attempts to hold Caleb's right arm up to get a closer look at. Caleb jolts his arm back.

Caleb: OW!! Hey, don't touch it!

Renamon: Don't be such a baby.

Suddenly, they heard movement in front of them. They looked up and saw the enemy Stand user crawling out of the shipping container. He was injured and had blood all over him. Caleb and Renamon gets back up on their feet.

Caleb: You're still up?! I could've sworn that punch knocked you out!

The enemy gets out of the shipping container and stand back up jaggedly.

???: Well t-that's the thing both you and I s-share... We're both d-determined to w-win... S-so I'll fight you as long a-as I can to win...

Renamon: Don't. You shouldn't be moving around with those injuries.

???: Shut up! I don't take orders from a bitch like you!

The enemy Stand user summons Road Warrior to his side.

???: I'll just kill you both!!

Caleb: Shit, here he comes again!

Caleb summons Shining Justice to his side for battle. The enemy was about to approach Caleb and Renamon, until they heard a male voice out of nowhere.

???#2: Brother...

Everyone stops dead still and looks at where the voice was coming from. They saw a small black wormhole similar to the ones that appeared next to Caleb hovering in midair.

???: B-bro..? What are you doing? I've got this under contr--

???#2: Not from what I'm seeing.

???: Just give me a little more time and I'll have them taken care of!

???#2: You're too wounded to fight. Just let them go already.

The enemy goes silent and looks back at Caleb and Renamon.

He then looks back at the black hole.

???: Alright fine. I'll retreat back inside and have you patch me up.

???#2: ...

???#2: That won't be necessary...

???: What..?

Suddenly, the barrel of a pistol sticks out of the black hole. It was pointing straight at the enemy. Caleb, Renamon, and the enemy was caught by surprise.

???: Whoa!! Bro, what are you doing?! The trespassers are over there!

???#2: I know. I'm sorry brother, but we have no medical supplies to treat your wounds. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you down. I have no use for someone that's injured.

???#2: I'm sorry brother, forgive me.

???: Don't do it!!

The hand on the other side of the black hole pulls the trigger. With a loud bang, a bullet flies out of the pistol's barrel. Without thinking, Caleb quickly tackles the Stand user to get him out of the way, but the bullet was about to hit Caleb. Shining Justice suddenly appears and deflected the bullet with its left wrist, leaving a scratch on Caleb's wrist. Caleb and the Stand user falls down on the concrete ground. The pistol goes back into the black hole, then the hole closes and vanishes out of thin air. Renamon runs over to them to see if they're alright.

Renamon: Are you two alright?

Caleb: Yeah, we're fine.

Both Caleb and the Stand user sits back up.

???: You... You saved me...

Caleb: Of course I did idiot. What would you expect?

Renamon: Stay here, I'll be right back.

Within two leaps to a lamp post and a tree, Renamon vanishes. Caleb and the Stand user was left sitting on the concrete ground.

???: Why?

Caleb: Why what?

???: Why did you save me?

Caleb: He was trying to kill you. I wasn't just going to stand around and let that happen.

???: But I tried to kill you!

Caleb: I believe everyone deserves a second chance, even you.

They both went quiet. Suddenly, Renamon reappears with two first aid kits in hand.

Renamon: I'm back.

Caleb: That was quick.

Renamon: I had to "borrow" these from a hospital nearby.

Caleb: Well that's not very responsible of you.

Moments later, Renamon got finished patching up Caleb's burns with bandages. She even patched up the Stand user's wounds.

Renamon: There.

Caleb moves his right arm around a bit.

Caleb: Alright, good.

Caleb stands up.

Caleb: Okay, now let's go finish what we started.

Renamon: Right.

Caleb and Renamon started walking towards the front entrance to the warehouse. The Stand user saw them walking towards the door and stands up.

???: Hey, where do you're going?!

Caleb and Renamon stops and looks back at him.

Caleb: We're going to teach them a lesson and take away that bow and arrow away from them. Got a problem with it?

The Stand user went silent.

Caleb: Alright then. Stay out of it, would you?

Caleb and Renamon continued walking towards the door.

???: Wait!

Caleb and Renamon stopped and looked back him again.

???: I know I tried to kill you and all, but if you're really going in there, could you do me a favor?

Caleb and Renamon looked at each other, questioning if they should trust him. They looked back at him.

Caleb: Okay, what is it?

???: Could you spare them their lives like you did mine. Please, they're like family to me.

Caleb: ...

???: S-sorry for asking.

Caleb: No, it's alright. I'll spare them for you. I mean I wasn't planning on killing them in the first place. But yeah, I can do that for you.

???: Thank you.

Caleb and Renamon continued walking towards the door. Renamon opened the door, then peaked inside to see if anyone was waiting at the door.

Renamon: It's clear. Let's move.

Renamon entered through the door first. The Stand user turned around and started walking away with his hands in his pockets. He decided to stay out of their way.

Caleb: Hey!

The Stand user heard Caleb call him and turned to look at him. Caleb was in the doorway looking at him.

Caleb: What's your name?

???: Huh..?

Caleb: I'm asking for your name.

???: W-why do you need know my name?

Caleb: Because...

Caleb gives a warm smile to the Stand user.

Caleb: I can tell we're going to get along just fine.

The Stand user was surprised. Why is a guy that he just tried to kill suddenly want to be friends?

Caleb: Well?

???: O-oh, right.

Rjay: My name is Rjay. Rjay Pickering.

Caleb: Rjay... Alright, thanks for telling me.

Caleb turns around and was about to enter the warehouse till he stopped and looked back at Rjay.

Caleb: Oh, and Rjay?

Rjay: Yeah?

Caleb: Your Stand... It's really kinda cool actually. Keep it up.

Caleb gives a thumbs up to Rjay.

Rjay: D-dude...

Caleb lowers his hand and enters the warehouse with the door shutting behind him.

To Be Continued...

STAND MASTER: Rjay Pickering

STAND NAME: Road Warrior

POWER: A

SPEED: B

RANGE: D

DURABILITY: B

PRECESSION: B

POTENTIAL: C

STAND ABILITY: Road Warrior welds metal chains and can use them as weapons or tools. If needed, Road Warrior can apply heat hot enough to burn through skin to the chains.


	3. Morioh's Biker Gang, Part 2

After the encounter with Rjay, Caleb and Renamon was sneaking around the biker gang's hideout. There were rows of empty racks and wooden crates stacked upon each other. It was pretty dim in there, but it was no problem for Renamon. Caleb followed behind Renamon closely.

Caleb: This place feels is bigger on the inside.

Caleb whispered. They were nearing the warehouse office. They took cover behind a wooden crate and peaked over. They saw fifteen biker gang members lounging around the office with AK-47s and pistols in their hands. They were wearing similar black leather clothing. They seemed to be guarding the office, though they weren't perfectly good at it. Some were talking with each other. Some were lounging or sleeping on a couch. Other's were sitting at a table playing poker. Caleb and Renamon ducks back down for cover. They started whispering to each other.

Renamon: Obviously they're protecting something in that office, so we need to get in there. The bow and arrow could be in there.

Caleb: Alright, but how do we get in there? There's at least fifteen guys over there and there could be more inside.

Caleb peaks over the crate again.

Renamon: I'll climb up on the ceiling and you'll get their attention. When the time is right, I'll surprise attack them.

Caleb: Say what?

Caleb looks back at Renamon.

Caleb: What the?!

Caleb noticed that Renamon was already gone. He looks up at the ceiling and saw her already waiting on the steel bowstring truss that's supporting the ceiling above the gang members.

Caleb: (Damn she works fast!)

Caleb looks back at the gang members and saw their weaponry. He got a bit nervous at first. He takes a deep breath and reassures himself that he's going to be okay. His Shining Justice is able to attack faster than a bullet. Caleb hops over to the other side of the crate with confidence and walk towards the gang members with hands in his pockets.

Caleb: Evening fellas!

Everyone heard Caleb and immediately looked at him. They quickly grabbed their guns and aimed at Caleb.

Gang member: Hold it right there! How did you get in here?!

Caleb: Through the front door. Where else did you expect, the back door?

Gang member: Don't take another step or we'll shoot!

Caleb ignored the gang member and kept walking towards them. The gang member fired one bullet at him. Caleb summoned Shining Justice and had it deflect the bullet.

Shining Justice: DORA!!!

Shining Justice deflect the bullet and it landed someplace else. That's when Caleb stopped walking. The gang members didn't see Shining Justice, but they knew he had a Stand after he deflected the bullet.

Caleb: Hey, what's wrong? You missed!

Gang member: See if you can deflect this!

Each member fires their guns at Caleb with out pausing. Shining Justice deflects the incoming projectiles with great speed.

Shining Justice: DORARARARARARARARARA!!!

Shining Justice kept deflecting every bullet swiftly.

Shining Justice: DORARARARARARAAA!!!

Finally, every member emptied their clips. Shining Justice finished deflecting all of the bullets and returns to Caleb.

Caleb: Is that all you got?

Everyone ejects the clip from their guns and puts a new clip in. Caleb was ready to bring Shining Justice back out. They aimed at Caleb and was about to open fire again till the door to the office swings open. Everyone looks at the door and saw a man walk through. It was their boss. He's a tall man wearing a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders. On the back of the jacket shows a logo of a boar and the words "Road Hog" above it.

He has black fingerless gloves with small spikes sticking out on the knuckles. He has blue jeans and black boots with spikes on the toes. He's wearing a red bandana on his head and has black glasses over his eyes. Blonde hair was sticking out of his bandana and he has a blonde goatee. His name was Moriai Kano.

Moriai: How do we have here?

Moriai takes off his shades, revealing his blue eyes and a scar over his left eye.

Gang member: Boss! This guy just waltzed right in here like his own the damn place! He's also a Stand user!

Moriai: Is he now?

Moriai was scaning Caleb up and down to see what kind of person he was.

Moriai: Well son, what can you do?

Caleb: Excuse me?

Moriai: Your Stand. What can it do?

Caleb: It can beat your ass into next week if that's what you're asking.

Moriai: ...

Moriai turns to one of his boys and takes a pistol off of him. He examines the gun for a bit before turning back to Caleb. He aims the gun at Caleb and pulls the trigger. Shining Justice appears out of thin air and catches the bullet with its fingers before it hits Caleb.

Moriai: So that's your Stand. A close range type with the speed and accuracy to catch a bullet.

Shining Justice drops the bullet and returns to Caleb.

Caleb: You're a Stand user as well?

Moriai: Perhaps.

Renamon was still waiting for her chance.

Moriai: So what brings you to my hideout?

Caleb: I believe one of your boys attempted to shoot a friend of mine with a bow and arrow.

Moriai: Ah, yes. He told me what happened. He apparently missed and shot something inhuman. Is it a friend of yours as well?

Caleb: Not exactly a friend. It's more like a "temporary work-buddy." What's with the bow and arrow anyway? Of all the guns you have, why a bow and arrow?

Moriai: ...

Moriai doesn't say anything. He then suddenly snaps his fingers and one of his boys walks into the office to fetch something. He comes back out with a long black case in his hands. He holds up the case, presenting it to Caleb. Moriai moves in front of his member and opens the case. Inside was the bow and arrow laying neatly on foam. Moriai grabs the arrow from the case and holds it in his hands.

Moriai: This may look like a regular antique arrow to you, but this arrow holds a mystical power to give anyone with a strong spiritual mind supernatural powers. Or as we call them today, "Stands."

Moriai gently places the arrow back in the case. The gang member closes the case and holds on to it by the handle.

Moriai: Now, we're looking for a certain Stand for a certain someone. Your friend, the creature, did it obtain a Stand, or was it not strong enough to handle the arrow's power and died?

Caleb knew he was mentioning Renamon. He felt Renamon's presence above. He dared not look up as it will give away her location.

Moriai: Well? Did it?

Caleb: Yeah, it died.

Moriai: ...

Moriai: You're lying.

Caleb was caught by surprise.

Moriai: I can tell by your tone of voice. And I don't like it when I'm lied to.

Moriai snaps his fingers again. This time, his gang members spread apart and a large gang member walked up with a minigun in his hands.

Caleb: (A MINIGUN!?! WHERE THE FREAK DID THEY GET A MINIGUN!?!)

Moriai: Now I'm going to show you what happens when somebody lies to me!!

The six barrels on the minigun started rotating faster and faster clockwise.

Caleb: (That thing probably fires 6,000 rounds per minute! I'm not sure if Shining Justice is going to deflect all that!)

The brute was about to rein hell on Caleb, till the front door suddenly busted open.

Gang member: Hey boss! Look I found sneaking around!

A gang member walked in with Rika held hostage.

Renamon: (Dammit Rika.)

Moriai: Another intruder? Very well, throw her in with him.

The gang member shoved Rika in with Caleb. Rika catches her balance before she falls. She looked up and saw the minigun and immediately threw her hands up.

Rika: Oh my god!! Is that a freaking minigun!?!

Caleb: Yep. It is.

The minigun's barrels started rotating again.

Moriai: Just so you know, this gun usually costs $400,000 to fire for twelve seconds, but thanks to our client who's paying for this, it won't even cost us a single penny.

Renamon felt like she needed to do something, till she suddenly saw Caleb slightly shaking his head. She can tell he's telling her to don't move. The minigun was ready to fire.

Moriai: Fire at will!!

The brute pressed the trigger and unleashed countless bullets towards Caleb and Rika. Caleb quickly leaped in front of Rika and summoned Shining Justice. Shining Justice attempted to deflect the most bullets away from Caleb and Rika as it can.

Shining Justice: DORARARARARARARA!!!

Caleb: Go!

Caleb commanded Rika to take cover. And that's what she did. She ran over to a wooden crate and leaped over it with Caleb following behind. They both hid behind cover.

Caleb: Shining Justice! Return!

Shining Justice vanishes and returns to its user. Whatever was in the crate was protecting Caleb and Rika from the bullets. Suddenly, Caleb attempted to unbutton his pants.

Rika: Whoa, hey!! What are you doing!?

Caleb: Look away!

Caleb noticed that Rika wasn't looking away.

Caleb: Look away!!

Finally, Rika looks away. The brute continued firing, till Moriai raised up his fist telling him to halt. The brute stops firing. Everyone went quiet for a moment. They were waiting to see if they were alive. Suddenly, a white flag made out of a metal pole and Caleb's white underwear pokes out of behind the crate and started waving left and right.

Caleb: We surrender!

Everyone started lowering their guns and looked at each other in confusion.

Caleb: We're no match for you, so it would be pretty pointless to waste bullets on us! Just let us go and you'll never have to see us again! Hell, I'll even move back to America if I have to!

Caleb kept waving the flag. Renamon saw her chance. While everyone has their defense down, she can drop down on Moriai and hold him hostage. Renamon positioned herself above Moriai and lets go of the bowstring truss. She was close to pouncing on top of Moriai, till a large black wormhole spawned above Moriai and sucked Renamon in. The wormhole disappears and reappears vertically. It shoots Renamon out and sent her flying into a rack and caused it topple over and falls on the other racks like dominos.

Rika: Renamon!

The black wormhole disappears. Renamon was hurt from the surprise counterattack. She digs out of the debris and stands back up. Moriai turns his attention to Renamon.

Moriai: That yellow creature... Is this the same one the arrow hit?

Gang member: Yes sir, it is.

Moriai: And it survived. Good. Excuse me creature, but would you kindly bring out your Stand. I'd like to see it.

Renamon: Why do you care?

Moriai: I'm just curious is all. We've been looking for a specific Stand for two months now.

Renamon: Humph! Even if I could summon it, I wouldn't show it to the likes of you!

Moriai: ...

Moriai: Well I guess we'll have to force it out.

Moriai snaps his fingers again. The gang member with the mini gun steps up and aims at Renamon. The barrels on the front began spinning clockwise. Renamon was ready to dodge but she might not make it time. The brute pulls the trigger and fires barrage of countless bullets at Renamon. Renamon was about to dodge out of the way, till Caleb jumped in front of her and summoned Shining Justice to deflect the bullets away.

Shining Justice: DORARARARARARAA!!!

Shining Justice continued to deflect the bullets, till Moriai suddenly raises his fist, ordering the brute to stop firing. The brute stops firing. Caleb noticed the brute stopped firing and ordered Shining Justice to return. Moriai lowers his arm.

Moriai: Go put it up. We don't need it anymore.

The brute backs off and returns the mini gun were it belongs.

Moriai: I feel like introducing my own Stand, and have a good old Stand-on-Stand battle.

Moriai snaps his fingers and a big black wormhole appears behind him. He falls backwards into the wormhole. The wormhole closes as Moriai hops in. All of the gang members suddenly backed away from Caleb and the others. Caleb and Renamon readied themselves for whatever Moriai was about to throw at them. The room went silent.

Suddenly, one of Moriai's portals opened. They heard a motorcycle roaring on the other side. The front of a motorcycle started slowly rolling through. Instead of looking like a normal bike, it was silver and looked futuristic. On the front of the motorbike was a white expressionless face inside of a blue glass casing. The rest of the bike rolled in with Moriai riding on top. Moriai brought the bike to a stop and the portal closes behind him. Moriai revved his motorcycle and fire shot out of the exhaust pipe.

Moriai: Shining Justice, meet Knight Rider.

The bike itself was his Stand. Its main ability is the power to open wormholes anywhere for moving around quicker. However, the farther away Knight Rider spawns a wormhole, the smaller the wormhole will become.

Caleb: A motorbike huh? Come at me then! I'll just stop you in your tracks!

Moriai grins. He puts his shades back on and revs the engine again. Moriai holds down the brake and the throttle. The back tire started squealing as they skid on the concrete floor. Smoke was rising up from the back tire. Caleb was prepared to fight back with Shining Justice. Moriai lets go of the brake handle and charges at Caleb with a wheelie.

Caleb: Shining Justice!

Shining Justice shoots out of Caleb with a spin to wind up a devastating uppercut. Shining Justice unleashes it's attack.

Shining Justice: DORA!!!

Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of Moriai. Moriai drives into the portal and vanishes along with the portal, causing Shining Justice to miss. Caleb was caught by surprise. Another portal opens right behind Caleb without him noticing.

Renamon: Caleb, look out!

Caleb quickly turns around and saw Moriai come flying out of the portal towards him.

Moriai: YEE-HAW!!

Caleb quickly dodges out of the way just before Moriai nearly ran him over. Moriai lands on the ground and another portal opens. Moriai drives into the portal and vanishes with the portal. The gang members cheered like this was a battle in a Roman colosseum.

Caleb: (Shit, that was close. It's going to be hard to tell where he's coming from. At least Renamon can cover my blind spots. Maybe she's more useful than a wet fart.)

Renamon: Above you!

Caleb: Huh?

Caleb looks up and was caught by surprise. Moriai drops out of a portal directly above Caleb.

Moriai: I'M GONNA SQUASH YOU LIKE BUG UNDER MY BOOT!!!

Caleb had no time to summon Shining Justice back out, so he quickly dives out of the way before he gets crushed by Moriai's Knight Rider. Moriai lands on the floor barely missing Caleb. He drives forward then hits his brake to turn back at Caleb. The tires squealed as they drifted along the concrete floor. Moriai stopped and looked at Caleb with a cocky grin. His gang members cheered for him. Caleb gets back up on his feet. Moriai was about to charge at him again, till someone stepped up.

Rika: Hey! You leave him alone if you know what's good for you!

Everyone turned their attention to Rika.

Renamon: Rika! What are you doing?!

Rika: Returning a favor!

Since Caleb saved Rika's life from Mr. Zenko, she believed it's only fare if she saved his.

Moriai: Little lady, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into.

Moriai revved his engine again to try to scare Rika, but she stands her ground.

Moriai: Fine, that's the way you wanna be, eh?

Moriai holds down the brake and the throttle and turns to her. He was planning on running her over unless she backs down. Rika holds her position. Moriai let's go of the brake and charges towards Rika with a wheelie. Rika still doesn't move. Moriai showed no signs of hesitation.

Rika: (Shit! This was a bad idea!)

Now Rika couldn't move because she was scared to death. Moriai was about to run her over.

Renamon: Rika! Move!

Renamon came out of nowhere and knocked Rika away. However, Renamon got hit in the chest in the process. Renamon yells in pain as the front wheel hits her.

Moriai: Gotcha!

Suddenly, a purple aura appears around Renamon's body that only Moriai and Caleb can see. Renamon got sent flying. Something suddenly appears out of Renamon with the same purple aura. Renamon hits the concrete floor with a few broken ribs. The object that flew out of Renamon lands next to her. Moriai lands the front wheel back down and drifts around back at Renamon and stops. Caleb and Moriai turned their attention to the object.

Moriai: What the...

Caleb: What is that..?

It was a large white egg with yellow stripes wrapped around it.

Caleb: Renamon, did you just lay an egg?!

Moriai: Wait... That's not just an egg...

Moriai: IT'S A STAND!!

Moriai: Really?! That's your Stand?! An egg?! It looks more useless than a cardiac arrest without a doubt!

Renamon opens her eyes and saw the egg laying next to her.

Renamon: Is that... my Stand...?

Moriai: That's it! I'm ending this right now! Hope you like being road kill flea-bag!!

Moriai holds down the throttle and charges at Renamon. Renamon couldn't move because of her injury.

Rika: Renamon, get up!

She couldn't. Suddenly, Shining Justice came out of nowhere and sweep kicks the egg and sent it and Renamon flying out of the way. However, Shining Justice had its leg in Knight Rider's way. Moriai runs over and breaks Shining Justice's right leg, causing the bone in Caleb's leg to break. Caleb falls to the ground and grips his right leg and yells in pain.

Caleb: GAH!! Son of a bitch, my leg!!

His leg was bent weird. Shining Justice vanishes back into its user. Moriai lands Knight Rider's front wheel and a portal opens in front of him. He drives into the portal then the portal closes behind him. Caleb was unable to stand back up. Another portal opens in front of him. Instead of Moriai flying out of the portal at high speed, he slowly rolls out of the portal then stops. The portal closes behind him.

Moriai: Got you right where I want you.

Moriai revs the engine threes times, letting the bike roar and shoot fire out of the exhaust pipe. Caleb attempts to crawl away.

Moriai: You ain't got nowhere to run boy!

Moriai burns rubber by holding down the throttle and the brake. Caleb tries to crawl faster. Moriai lets go of the brake and charges towards Caleb with a wheelie.

Moriai: YOU'RE DONE FOR!!

Caleb stops and looks back Moriai charging at him. This could be the end for Caleb. Renamon was downed and Rika was powerless to stop him. Suddenly, Caleb felt something wrap around his left leg. He was suddenly pulled up quickly off the ground. Moriai missed him and hits the brakes before he runs into the wall. He drifts Knight Rider around and looked up. Everyone looked up at Caleb how was now dangling upside down in the air by his left leg.

Caleb looks at what caught him. A metal chain was wrapped around his ankle. He looked at the ceiling and saw a big hole in it. Someone was on the roof holding the other end of the chain. Caleb's savior peeks down at him through the hole. The person was none other than...

Rjay: Guess who's come to save the day!!

Rjay said in a singing voice. Rjay was up on the roof having Road Warrior hold Caleb up off the ground.

Caleb: Rjay?!

Rjay: Hold on, I'll pull you up!

Road Warrior began pulling Caleb up towards the roof. Suddenly, the roof under Rjay's feet started making creaking noises. The roof suddenly broke, causing Rjay to fall through the hole. Road Warrior was forced to return, dropping Caleb in the process. Caleb falls back down on the hard concrete floor.

Caleb: Ow...

Caleb tries to sit back up till Rjay comes falling down and landing right on top of Caleb.

Rjay: Oof!

Caleb and Rjay were now on the floor groaning in pain.

Caleb: Nice going idiot...

Rjay: Hey, don't blame me. Blame it on gravity.

Rjay gets up off of Caleb. Caleb rolls over on his back then sits upwards.

Moriai: Well well well, look who it is. I'm surprised you're still alive brother.

Rjay: Yeah, no thanks to you! You tried to kill me!

Rjay and Moriai weren't actual brothers by blood. It all started back when Rjay was only a six year old.

(Flashback begins)

His family tragically died in a house fire. He was forced to live with his aunt in Morioh. Then one day, Rjay was walking back from school alone when he accidentally bumped into Moriai in front of the ice cream shop. Back then, Moriai didn't had the goatee. Rjay bumps into Moriai and falls on his rump. Moriai looks down at Rjay.

Moriai: Watch were you're going you little shitling. Go home and have your mommy change your diaper.

Rjay (child): ...

Moriai looks away from Rjay then walks into the ice cream shop. Rjay stands back up. He looks over to a motorcycle parked on the side of the road. He presumes it belonged to Moriai because of the sticker of a boar on the side of the bike was the same one on the back of Moriai's jacket. He looks through the ice cream shop's window and saw Moriai waiting in line for ice cream. Rjay had an idea to get back at him.

Several minutes later, Moriai walks out the shop with a Rocky Road ice cream cone in his hand. He was about to a bite out of it till he sees Rjay beating his motorcycle up with a lead pipe he found in a alleyway.

Moriai: HEY!!!

Moriai charges at Rjay like a raging bull. Rjay heard Moriai and stops beating his bike. He turns around and drops the lead pipe. Moriai violently grabs Rjay's left arm.

Moriai: YOU LITTLE SHIT!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!

Rjay (child): ...

Moriai was about to let Rjay have it, till he notices something. Rjay's not reacting. He's not crying or screaming for help. He just looks at Moriai with a cold and expressionless gaze. Of all the things that's not afraid of Moriai, it has to be a little child. Everyone in Morioh knows that Moriai was the leader of a biker gang. It surprised Moriai that a child was not afraid of him. Rjay yanks his arm out of Moriai's hand and walks away. Moriai looked at him as he began walking away.

Moriai: Hey kid!

Rjay stops and turns to look at Moriai. Moriai calmly walks up to Rjay and squats down to his height.

Moriai: I like your attitude kid. Here, have this.

Moriai offered his Rocky Road ice cream cone to Rjay. Rjay was a bit surprised when he offered his ice cream cone to him. One minute he was angry at Rjay, but now he's being nice. Rjay takes the ice cream cone from Moriai and holds it with both hands.

Moriai: What's your name kid?

Rjay (child): ...

Rjay still doesn't fully trust him.

Rjay (child): ...Rjay.

Moriai: Rjay, huh? Well Rjay...

Moriai takes off his leather jacket and puts it over Rjay's shoulders.

Moriai: Welcome to the gang.

Something about the way Moriai spoke make Rjay feel happy, like he now feels like he's part of something. Moriai lifts up young Rjay and sits him over his shoulders. Rjay was now riding on top of the shoulders of Morioh's most dangerous gang leader.

Moriai: Come. I'll introduce you to the others.

Moriai walks off to the hideout with young Rjay sitting on his shoulders.

(End of flashback)

Ever since that day, Moriai has been treating Rjay like a little brother. But not anymore as Rjay soon grown older. Caleb was sitting on the floor trying not to move his leg much. Renamon was slowly getting back up and Rika was taking cover behind a crate. Rjay was the only one left standing.

Moriai: It's great to see you alive and well. But step aside, I've got some bugs to squash!

Rjay: I won't let you do that!

Rjay stands his ground.

Moriai: Oh? And why is that?

Rjay: Because...

Rjay looks back at Caleb and the others, then looks back at Moriai.

Rjay: Because they're my friends! They were the ones that tended to my injuries, while all you did was just try to put me down like a damn dog that got hit by a car!

Moriai: We have no medical supplies here! I did what had to be done! Now move over or I'll run you over with them!

Rjay: Do it then! Run me over!

Moriai grips the throttle and was about to burn rubber, till he saw the way Rjay was looking at him. He was staring at him with confidence and not a sign of fear, even though Rjay knows just how dangerous Moriai can be. It reminded Moriai of how Rjay showed no fear back when they first met. His grip on the throttle loosens. He becomes hesitant.

Rjay: Well?

Rjay was waiting for him. Moriai's breathing gets heavy. He palms are getting sweaty.

Rjay: Come on!

Moriai: ...

Moriai finally makes his decision.

Rjay: Hit me!

Suddenly, the rumbling coming from Knight Rider goes silent. Moriai slowly dismounts Knight Rider. Knight Rider suddenly vanishes out of thin air.

Moriai: I... I can't...

Rjay: Huh?

Rjay slightly lowers his defense.

Moriai: The way you looked at me with that stare, it reminds me of the time we first met. You were the only one I respected because you weren't afraid of me. So, just this once, I'll let them go.

Rjay was caught by surprise hearing Moriai say that.

Rjay: You're... You're serious?

Moriai: Don't make me change my mind!

Rjay: Th-thanks bro...

Caleb: Hold it buster! We're not going anywhere till you hand over the bow and arrow!

Moriai was never planning on handing over the bow and arrow, till Rjay gave him a look saying, "Go on, hand it over." Moriai had a hard time deciding if he should hand over the bow and arrow or not. Finally, Moriai decided. Moriai snaps his fingers. The gang member holding the case containing the bow and arrow awaits for his command.

Moriai: Hand it over.

The gang member holding the case takes one step forward. Suddenly, he stops and his head looks up on its own. He was screaming in pain and his whole body was shaking like crazy. Everyone looks over to him.

Moriai: Hey! What the hell is wrong with ya?!

The gang member stops shaking. He slowly looks back by Moriai. His eyes were rolled to the back of head. He suddenly pulls out his pistol from its holster and shot Moriai in between in eyes. Moriai falls over on the ground dead.

Rjay: Bro!!

Rjay runs over and kneels next to him. All the other gang members raised and aimed their assault rifles at the rogue gang member.

Gang member: Kenji, what the hell were you thinking!? You just killed Moriai!

The rogue gang member turns to the group and aims his gun at them. They had no other choice but to open fire. They pulled their triggers and unleashed a barrage of bullets upon the rogue gang member. The rogue gang member was riddled with bullet holes. He drops the case and falls over dead in a pool of his own blood. Meanwhile, Rjay was kneeling down next to Moriai.

Rjay: Don't you die on me bro! Come on, wake up!

Moriai was not responding. Suddenly, something shot out of the rogue gang member's body. Something that only Caleb, Rjay, and Renamon can see. Its humanoid body looked like art. Its whole body was covered in different variants of colors, blue, light blue, orange, yellow, and green. It has a long, red ribbon hanging off its left shoulder. It has white gloves and a white floral crown on its head. It hovers gracefully in the air.

Caleb: Is that...a Stand?

The mysterious Stand suddenly charged towards one of the gang members and went into his body like a ghost. The member's eyes that the Stand went into suddenly rolls to the back of his head. He turns to his comrades and pulled the trigger on his assault rifle. He shot four members in their head and killed them instantly. The others quickly turns to the corrupted gang member. Like the last rogue member, they had no choice but to shoot him.

They riddled his body with holes. Before his body fell over, the mysterious Stand flew out of the body and flew into another member. Like it did to the last member, it forced the gang member it possessed turned to the other members and shot three members in the head. They turned to the possessed member and shot him too.

Gang member: What the hell is going on?!

There were seven members left. The Stand flew out of the member's corpse before it fell over and possessed another member. He takes a grenade off of his vest and pulled the pin. The others heard the pin and turned to the possessed member.

Gang member: Shit! Get back!

They all tried to flee from the possessed gang member, but it was too late. The grenade that the possessed gang member had in his hand exploded. Only two members managed to survive. The two survivors were laying on the floor injured after being thrown down from the explosion. One of them slowly gets up while holding his left arm with his right hand.

Gang member: S-shit... What's going on...? Was that the work of a Stand..?

Suddenly, the survivor was shot in the back of the head. He drops down to his knees then falls over on the floor dead. It was the last survivor that shot. He was already standing up and was possessed by the Stand. He lowers his arm and drops the gun. Caleb, Rjay, Renamon, and Rika were all watching in horror.

The last survivor's body suddenly started to shake like he was having a seizure. Foam was coming out of his mouth and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. He falls over backwards and drops to the floor dead. The Stand raises out of the body gracefully and hovers over to the briefcase containing the bow and arrow. He picks it up by the handle and examines it for a second. Then it turns its sight to Rjay, the last remaining survivor of the biker gang. Hes was still kneeling next to Moriai's lifeless corpse. Suddenly, the Stand charges towards him.

Renamon: Look out! It's coming right for you!

Rjay couldn't move because of fear. The Stand was close to taking over Rjay.

Shining Justice: DORAA!!!

Shining Justice suddenly came out of nowhere and delivered a devastating punch to the Stand's face and launch it flying to the wall. It dropped the briefcase and hit the wall. The briefcase falls on the floor and opens on its own. The arrow falls out of the case and lays on the floor. The Stand recovers and moves off the wall. Caleb quickly crawls closer to the Stand to get it into Shining Justice's range. Shining Justice shoots out of Caleb's body and attacks the Stand with its right fist.

Shining Justice: DORA!!!

The Stand avoided the attack by ducking then quickly charges to the arrow on the floor. Shining Justice quickly turns and attacks again.

Shining Justice: DORARARARA!!!!

The Stand manage to grab the arrow and dodge Shining Justice's attacks. It makes a run for the hole in the ceiling. It got out of Shining Justice's range and escapes through the hole with the arrow in its hand.

Caleb: Don't let it escape!

Renamon leaps up and jumps through the hole in the ceiling to chase after the Stand.

Rjay: Bro!

Rjay crawls back to his brother's body and keels next to him. Caleb crawls up next to him.

Rjay: Come on! Wake up, bro! You've been through worse, right? Nothing can penetrate through that thick skull of yours! ...Right?

Moriai rests motionless on the cold hard floor.

Rjay: Bro...?

Moriai doesn't respond.

Caleb: Rjay, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but...

Caleb: He's dead.

Rjay: ...

Tears started running down Rjay's cheeks. He looks at Caleb.

Rjay: Shut up! You don't know him like I do! He's unstoppable! He's the strongest! He's...! He's...

Rjay looks back down at Moriai's corpse. He kneels down and lays his arms down on Moriai's chest with his hand clenched to a fist. He goes silent for a moment.

Rjay: He's gone...

Rjay lays his head on Moriai's chest, sobbing for the lost of his brother and his entire crew mates that he called family.

Caleb: ...

Rika was standing there watching them moping about Moriai's death. She remembered what it was like to lose someone dear to her. It was seven years ago when she first lost Renamon when she was forced back to the Digital World. She was very fortunate to reunite with her. But to lose someone you care for forever, is a much worser feeling.

After a while of moping, Caleb, Rjay, and Rika were outside of the warehouse waiting for Renamon in silence. Caleb was sitting down on the ground.

Caleb: ...

Rjay: ...

Rika: ...

Renamon appears out of nowhere and hops down from a lamppost. Her ribs were still injured from earlier, but she'll manage.

Renamon: I'm sorry. It got away. I wish I could've done something sooner.

Caleb: It wouldn't matter if you did catch up to it anyway. The only thing that can harm a Stand is another Stand. And there ain't much you can do with an egg, except make an omelette out it.

Renamon: How's your leg?

Caleb: Hurts like a sonuvabitch, but I'll live. I don't know how I'm gonna explain this to my uncle though.

Renamon: Let me see it.

Renamon kneels next to Caleb. Caleb rolls up his right pants leg and shows his right leg. It was bent in a wrong way.

Renamon: Let me show you a technique real quick.

Caleb: Technique?

Renamon grabs Caleb's broken leg with both hands and forcefully snaps it back place. Caleb felt intense pain running through his leg. He grabbed his leg and started rolling around on the ground like he stubbed his toe on the edge of a table.

Caleb: AUGH!!! SON OF A BITCH!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!?!

Renamon: You now have every right to cry like a child.

After watching Caleb scream in pain for a minute, Renamon wrapped bandages around his leg tightly.

Renamon: There. All better?

Caleb: Could have warned me before popping my leg back in place.

Renamon: You can thank me later.

Renamon stands back up. Caleb used the warehouse's rusty wall to help himself stand up.

Rika: So what now?

Caleb: To be frank, I have no idea. That Stand ran off with the arrow and we have no idea where it is. The only thing we can do now is wait.

Caleb looks over to Rjay who was leaning up against the wall in silence.

Caleb: What about you Rjay? You going to be okay?

Rjay: Yeah. I'll be fine.

Rjay gets his back off the wall.

Rjay: I just need some time to myself.

Rjay turns and began walking away with his hands in his pockets quietly.

Rika: I hope he'll be alright.

Caleb: Hm.

Caleb noticed that the sun was going down.

Caleb: Anyways, it's getting late. I better get home or my uncle will know something's up.

Caleb gets off the wall and began walking while limping on one foot.

Renamon: Need some help?

Caleb: No, I--

Caleb suddenly lost balance and fell to the ground with a thump.

Caleb: ...Got it.

Rika and Renamon helped Caleb halfway to his uncle's house till he said can hop the rest of the way there. They said their goodbyes and split ways. Caleb finally made it back to his uncle's neighborhood. His uncle's house was like any other house in the neighborhood, small and simple. He stops when he see his uncle's car parked in front of the house.

Caleb: (Dammit. I was hoping he would still be at work. Guess I'll hop through my bedroom window. Maybe he hasn't noticed I'm not at home yet.)

Caleb hops to the side of the house and opens his bedroom window. He tosses his school bag through the window and climbs through. His room was very simple. A single bed in a corner, a dresser for storing his clothes, a black leather couch and a TV up against the wall.

Caleb's uncle: Is that you, nephew?

Caleb's uncle heard Caleb's school bag hit the floor from the living room.

Caleb: Yeah!

Caleb quickly and quietly limps over his dresser and began taking his clothes off. He now realizes that he left his underwear back at the warehouse. He strips down butt-naked and puts on his green pajama pants and a gray long sleeve shirt to make it seem like he was in bed. He made sure to keep the bandages well hidden. He limps over to his door and opens it. He saw his uncle walking towards Caleb's door till Caleb caught him in the act.

Caleb's uncle: Oh, Caleb, so you are home.

His uncle's name is Leo Foster, the brother of Caleb's father. Leo is a middle aged man with gray short hair and a scruffy gray beard. He has brown eyes and is wearing a gray dress shirt with the sleeve rolled up and a red loose tie. He has black dress pants and black shoes. He's the town's detective, and a good one at that.

Caleb: Yeah. I was just taking a nap. What are you home so early?

Leo: Oh. I'm not going to be here long. I just came by to pick up some things. The chief has me work late again. So how was your first day at school?

Caleb: It was alright. I made some new friends today.

Leo: That's good. Just make sure your friends aren't troublemakers. I don't want you to do something stupid with them and end up in jail.

Leo looks down at his wristwatch on his left wrist.

Leo: Anyway, I need to get going. I can't cook dinner tonight, so you'll have to make do with what's in the fridge.

Leo turns and walks back down the hallway to the living room. Caleb follows behind him while trying to hide the fact that he's limping.

Leo walks up to the front door and picks up his briefcase sitting next to the door.

Leo: I'll be back at midnight. Don't stay up all night.

Caleb: I'll try not to.

Leo: Alright. Be good. Bye.

Leo opens the front door and steps outside.

Caleb: Later.

Leo closes the door behind him, leaving Caleb alone at the house. After he left, Caleb hops in the shower to clean himself. Then afterwards, he tosses a frozen TV dinner in the microwave. A few hours passed. Caleb was sitting on the couch in his room scrolling through his phone. He then looks outside his window and saw it was dark out.

Caleb: (Only one day in and already things are getting bizarre. I'm a complete stranger here in Morioh, but I'm not going to let dangerous people roam around and harm innocent lives. I will find that mysterious Stand, whatever it takes.)

After a half an hour of scrolling on his phone, Caleb finally falls asleep on his bed. Rjay now visits the graveyard every sunday after burying what's left of his crew members and leaves a bouquet of flowers on each gravestone.

The next morning, Caleb was in the bathroom fully dressed in his usual clothes, looking into the mirror and combing his hair. Leo was in the kitchen fixing himself some coffee.

Caleb: Annnnd... Done.

Caleb finishes fixing his hair and puts down the comb. He put his hat on over his head. He hears someone knocking on the front door.

Leo: Caleb, can you go get that?

Leo called from the kitchen.

Caleb: Yeah.

Caleb walks out to the hallway and towards the front door. He opens the front door.

Caleb: Morning. How can I--

Caleb: ?!?

Rjay: Hey buddy! Time to go to school!

Caleb: Huh..?

Caleb was not expecting to see Rjay first thing in the morning, especially after what happened yesterday. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday with a school bag in his hand.

Caleb: What, how did you...

Rjay: Starting today, me and you are going to the same school.

Caleb: That doesn't mean you have to come get me. This isn't elementary.

Rjay chuckles and looks down the street.

Rjay: You know, it's crazy. I never noticed how close my Aunt's house and your house are.

Caleb: Yeah, that's great. But still, that doesn't mean--

Leo walks up behind Caleb.

Leo: Oh, hello there. You must be one of Caleb's friends.

Rjay gives a big smile and waves.

Rjay: Hi! My name's Rjay Pickering!

Leo: My name's Leo. Come on in. I'll fix you some coffee.

Leo turns and walks back towards the kitchen.

Rjay: Really? Sweet! Thank you!

Caleb: Wha...

Rjay bumps Caleb with his arm.

Rjay: You know, not to be a total weirdo or anything, but your dad would be a total hit with the ladies.

Caleb: He's my uncle.

Rjay: Right.

Rjay scootches past Caleb.

Rjay: Don't mind if I do! I'm right behind ya!

Rjay walks into the hallway and into the kitchen. Caleb lays his back up against the wall.

Caleb: Great, a comedian. Just perfect. What have I done?

STAND NAME: Knight Rider

STAND MASTER: Moriai Kano

POWER: C

SPEED: A

RANGE: B

DURABILITY: B

PRECESSION: C

POTENTIAL: C

ABILITY: The ability to open to portals for a quick turn or a surprise attack. If one portal is spawned further away, it will become small enough to stick a hand through.

Back at the warehouse where Rjay's crew members were slaughtered. The warehouse was empty. The police has already put the bodies in body bags and took them away. The bow that the Stand left has been taken by the police for evidence. The only things that was left behind was the wooden crates containing nothing. Suddenly, the entrance door opens. A tall shadowy figure steps inside. The door closed on its own behind him.

The man walks around with a black cane to help him walk. He looks around the warehouse for clues that the police might have missed. He finds nothing. The police has taken everything that could have given him a lead. He was about to leave till he saw something white poking out under a wooden crate. He walks over to the crate and flips it over. There laying on the floor was a pair of white underwear. Caleb's underwear. He kneels down a picks it up

???: My only lead is this pair of dirty underwear? Disgusting. But it'll do.

???: Come, Def Leppard.

A deep long growl was coming from the shadows. Suddenly, a large black panther with glowing yellow eyes and white tribal tattoos walks out of the shadows and towards the its master. The man holds out the underwear to Def Leppard and lets it sniff it. After sniffing, Def Leppard growls.

???: We got a lead.

To Be Continued...


	4. Moon River Rises

After Rjay picked up Caleb from his house, they were walking down the street to school with their school bags in their hand.

Rjay: Okay, now hear me out. If a woman dies while giving birth, can they press charges against the baby?

Caleb: Wait, what? No!

Rjay: Well why not? The woman died because she gave birth to the baby. Therefore, the baby killed her!

Caleb: Rjay, it's a natural cause if a woman dies while giving birth. You can't press charges against a baby because of something they can't control!

Rjay: Okay smart guy. If you're so smart then answer me this! Do blind people dream?

Caleb: I--

Caleb: ...

Caleb was really thinking about that question.

Rika: Hey guys! Over here!

Caleb and Rjay looked forward and saw Rika and Renamon sitting at a table in front of Café Deux Magots, a rather popular café. Rika was waving them over. Caleb and Rjay stopped next to them.

Caleb: Hey Rika. What are doing here? Aren't you supposed to heading to School?

Rika: School doesn't start in a couple of minutes, so we like to hang out here before then.

Caleb looks down at his watch.

Caleb: Well, school starts start in fifteen minutes and it's not that far from here, so I guess we can wait. Mind if we wait with you?

Rika: Not at all.

Caleb: Thanks.

Caleb and Rjay drops their bags and pulls up a chair and sits down at the table with Rika and Renamon.

Rjay: Hey, Reggiemon, was it?

Renamon: It's Renamon, thank you.

Caleb: You know, I've been thinking about you, Renamon.

Renamon: Really? About what?

Caleb: I never had the chance to ask, but...

Caleb squints his eyes at Renamon.

Caleb: What _are _you? Clearly you're not human. You don't happen to be one of those furries, are you?

Renamon: A what?

Rika: Uh, actually she's a Digimon.

Rika wanted to avoid going down _that_ path.

Caleb: Digi-wha?

Rika: A Digimon.

Caleb: What's that? Some sort of children's thing?

Rika: Well, technically...

Rika told them everything about Digimon. From what Digimon are, to the trading card game, to the manga, and to the anime. Ten minutes later...

Caleb: Interesting...

Rika: Yep. And that's what a Digimon is.

Caleb was listening this entire time. For Rjay though, he was eating marble cakes from the café.

Rjay: Man this stuff is delicious! Hey waiter! More marble cakes please!

Caleb looks down at his watch and sees that it almost time for school.

Caleb: Actually Rjay, you can forget about having another cake. School's about to start in five minutes.

Rika: Oh shoot! I didn't realize we were talking for that long! We should hurry!

Rjay: But... My marble cake...

Caleb, Rika, grabs their school bag and gets up out of the chair with Renamon.

Caleb: We can get more cake after school. Now, get up. Let's go.

Rjay: Aww... Okay, fine.

Rjay grabs his school bag and gets up. They walked to school together, till they made it to the school yard and said goodbye to Renamon, who usually waits outside in the trees till school is over. Rjay now goes to the same class as Caleb and Rika. They were waiting on the new teacher since Mr. Zenko already turned himself over to the police. They were lounging around till the classroom door slides open. It was the new teacher, Yajima Matsuyo. He has dark blue hair that drops down to his neck. He has round glasses and is wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt and black trousers. Everybody went back to their seats.

Mr. Matsuyo: Good morning class. I'm Yajima Matsuyo. But you can call me Mr. Matsuyo. I will be your new teacher as of today. I'm sure most of you are still shocked after what happened with Mr. Zenko. We're going to push that all aside and continue working on a brighter future for all of you.

After Mr. Matsuyo introduced himself, they continued class like normal. What feels like a million hours later, school finally ends. Caleb, Rjay, and Rika walked out of the building and walked down the street. After they were alone, Renamon hopped down from a tree and joined them. Caleb promised Rjay that he would take him back to the café for more marble cake. They said goodbye and went back to the café. Rika and Renamon were walking back to their house, till Renamon felt like someone following them. She stops and looks back. No one was around. Rika noticed that Renamon stopped and turns back at her.

Rika: Renamon, what's wrong.

Renamon: ...

Renamon was still looking around. There was no one around.

Renamon: Nothing.

Renamon turns back to Rika.

Renamon: It was just my imagination. Let's keep going.

Renamon walked past Rika and kept walking. Rika looks back at where Renamon was looking. There was no one there. She turns back and catches up with Renamon. After a minute of walking, Rika and Renamon finally made it back home. Rika and Renamon lives with Rika's mother: Rumiko Nonaka, who is 35 and a famous model, and her grandmother: Seiko Hata, who is 56. They lived in a nice, cozy home. Rika opened the front door and walked inside without Renamon, who decided to stay outside and hang around in the trees. She shuts the door behind her.

Rika: I'm home.

Rika looked around and saw no one in the living room.

Seiko: Oh, is that you Rika, dear?

Rika did heard her grandmother from the kitchen. She walks to the kitchen and saw her grandmother in the kitchen prepping what looks like to be dinner. Rika's grandmother has graying brown hair and is wearing a pink dress with a lime-colored apron.

Rika: Hi, grandma.

Seiko: Oh, hello Rika. How was school?

Rika: Eh. Alright I guess. Where's Mom?

Seiko: She went to the store to pick up some clothes she ordered online. I know you don't like it, but she picked out a cute dress for you too.

Rika: Ugh. Again?

Rika wasn't very fond of girly things.

Seiko: Sorry. But you know how she is.

Rika: I know.

Rika: I going to go take a shower now.

Seiko: Okay hon. Dinner will be done in a bit.

Rika walks out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Her room was next to the bathroom. She walked down the hallway till she felt something creeping up behind her. She quickly turns around, but saw no one behind her. She could've sworn that something was following her. She turns back around cautiously and continues to walk down the hallway. She felt it again. She felt something following her. She turns around quicker this time, but saw nothing. Even if she's looking down the hallway, she's still feels a deathly presence near her. She turns around again and walks faster. She felt that same presence coming straight for her. It was getting closer. Instead of going inside the bathroom, Rika quickly opens her bedroom door, hurries inside, and slams the door behind her. She pressed her back against the door to keep whatever that was chasing her from coming inside. Her breathing was heavy. She was terrified.

Rika: R-Renamon!

Her bedroom light was off. From the darkest part of the room, Renamon walked out with her arms crossed. She has a habit of being someplace deferent then when Rika calls on her, she appears out of nowhere.

Renamon: You called me?

Rika: Renamon! Please check outside this door for me.

Renamon: What for?

Rika: I think there's something following me.

Renamon: Step aside.

Rika gets her back off the door and moves away from the door. Renamon slightly opens the door and peeks out. She looks to the right then left. She sees nothing, the hallway was empty. She gets her head back in and closes the door.

Renamon: There's nothing out there.

Rika: Yes there is! I felt it! I couldn't see it, but I knew something was there.

Renamon: ...

Renamon: So you felt it too?

Rika: Huh?

Renamon: When we were walking back from school, I felt someone following us. That's why I stopped and looked back.

Rika: You don't think there's someone actually following us, do you?

Renamon: Maybe. But there is a possibility. And if you couldn't see it, then that could mean one thing...

Rika: What?

Before Renamon could speak, they heard a loud thud coming from the living room.

Rika: What was that?

Renamon opens the door and lets Rika go through first. They hurried through the hallway to the living room. They entered the living and what they saw shocked them.

Rika: G-Grandma!!

There laying on the living room floor was Seiko Hata's lifeless body. Rika and Renamon rushed to Rika's grandmother and kneeled down next to her.

Rika: Grandma!! Wh-what happened!?

There was no response from her grandmother. There was a gapping hole through her stomach that they can see through.

Rika: Who did this!?

Suddenly, Renamon heard a villainous chuckle behind them. She looks back and saw a creature that looks like a large purple bird with orange talons and with the head of a Indian cobra perched on top of a shelf on the wall. It was looking at them with a menacingly, shit-eating grin. Renamon stands back up and turns to it.

Renamon: Rika, get behind me!

Rika: Why?

Renamon: Do you not see it? It's perched on that shelf.

Rika: No.

Renamon: Then that means we're dealing with a enemy Stand!

Rika: Really!?

Rika quickly gets behind Renamon.

Renamon: What do you want? Why did you kill Rika's grandmother?

Stand: Mhm. She was in the way, really. I wouldn't want to a have witnesses when I'm through with you two.

Renamon: Through with us two? What does that mean? What do you want with us?

Stand: I was hired as a hitman to assassinate you. And with my Stand, Mambo No. 5, I will do so flawlessly!

Renamon: Who's your client?

Mambo No. 5: As if I'll tell you anything. But I will tell you this. You've met his Stand before.

Renamon realized it meant the Stand that took the arrow.

Renamon: Why does he want us dead?

Mambo No. 5: He knew y'all would be after him. So he hired me to assassinate you and the other two Stand users before y'all can find him. I've also been told that you were the weakest of the bunch. He said that your Stand was just an egg, so I thought to myself, "Why don't I go ahead and kill you first? Besides, I could use some target practice."

Renamon: I won't let you hurt anyone else.

Mambo No. 5: Oh, is that so? Come at me then. I'm ready for anything.

Renamon: You've asked for it.

Renamon gives Mambo No. 5 her iconic icy stare. Fear suddenly went down Mambo No. 5's back.

Mambo No. 5: (Th-the hell?! That stare! He didn't told me that she's intimidating as fuck!)

Renamon suddenly leaped toward Mambo No. 5. Renamon slashes at Mambo No. 5 with her razor sharp claws. Mambo No. 5 quickly flies off the shelf, causing Renamon to slice apart the shelf. Mambo No. 5 was now flapping its wings in midair to hover.

Mambo No. 5: _Phew! _That stare was so intense I almost forgot that a Stand user can't fight a Stand alone. They have to use Stand to fight back. And you missy, have the useless Stand I know. But you're also very freaking terrifying, I'll give you that.

Renamon looked back at Mambo No. 5.

Renamon: How about you show actual self and fight me properly!?

Mambo No. 5: Me against you? No thank you. I prefer to let my Stand do the work.

Mambo No. 5: Now let me show you what I can do!

Something green started to drip out Mambo No. 5's mouth. Renamon prepared herself for an incoming attack. Mambo No. 5's titled its head back then thrusts it forward towards Renamon. It spits out a large ball of green ooze at Renamon. Renamon quickly dodged it and it flies past her and hits the floor.

Renamon: You missed.

Rika: R-Renamon! Look!

Renamon looked back at where the ooze landed. There was now a large hole in the floor with smoke rising from the little green splatter of ooze around the hole.

Renamon: Acid? Your Stand ability is to spit out acid?

Mambo No. 5: That's right missy. Hot enough to burn through metal. Including your skin!

Mambo No. 5 spits another shot of acid at Renamon when she's still looking at the hole. Due to Rika not being able see the acid, she was unable to warn Renamon. Renamon felt the acid shot coming towards her and looks back at it. She quickly moves out of the way and the shot barely missed her. Some of it got on her right purple glove and started eating away at it. It started to spread. Renamon quickly removes the glove off and throws it to the ground before it can drip on her.

Renamon: (If I even get a tiny drop of Mambo No. 5's acid on me, it'll start to spread and burn through my skin.)

Mambo No. 5: Poor little girl. She must be terrified not knowing the danger she's in without a Stand. Let me put her at ease!

Renamon thought it meant her at first. Then she realized that it was referring to Rika! She quickly looks back and saw Mambo No. 5 readying another shot, but this time at Rika! Mambo No. 5 spits out another glob of acid at Rika. Renamon quickly runs towards Rika and grabs her and pulls her out of the way. The shot missed and hits the coffee table. It burns a hole in it and drips to the floor. Renamon grabbed the coffee table and throws it at Mambo No. 5. Mambo No. 5 doesn't bother to dodged it, it can phase right through it like a ghost. Mambo No. 5 phases through the table. The table brakes into pieces as it hits the wall.

Mambo No. 5: _HA! _Nice try, missy! But I can just--

Mambo No. 5 notices that Renamon and Rika were gone. Renamon didn't throw the coffee table to attack Mambo No. 5. She threw it so it can block Mambo No. 5's field of vision so she can grab Rika and flee. The front door was wide open.

Mambo No. 5: Oh, so that's how it going to be.

Mambo No. 5 gives chase to Renamon and Rika. Little did Mambo No. 5 know, Renamon and Rika didn't escape through the front door. They fled and hid in Rika's bedroom. They were sitting up against the wall quietly as can be.

Rika (whispering): Do you think it'll find us here?

Renamon (whispering): I'm not certain. However, I did left the front door wide open to trick it into thinking we went outside. If we sit here quietly, it'll think we're long gone and start looking for us in the city.

Rika (whispering): Renamon. I'm scared.

Renamon (whispering): I know you are. But don't be. I'm right by your side.

They both go silent for a moment. Suddenly, something small, green, and round falls from the ceiling and hits the floor. Something that only Renamon could see. It was in the shape of an egg. It started to rattle like crazy.

Mambo No. 5: Special delivery!!

Renamon quickly looks up and saw a hole in the ceiling that Mambo No. 5 was poking through. The egg was about to explode!

Renamon: Rika!!

Renamon quickly shielded Rika with her body.

Rika: What!?

The egg explodes. Acid explodes out of the egg and splatters all over the room. Alot of it got on Renamon's back, but thanks to her, not a single drop on Rika. The acid started to burn through her back.

Rika: Renamon!!

Renamon rolls over and lays her back against the wall. She was in alot of pain. Rika kneels next to her.

Rika: Renamon! Are you okay!?

Renamon: ...Rika...

Mambo No. 5 drops down from the hole in the ceiling and lands on the end of Rika's bed.

Mambo No. 5: I can make eggs too, you know. But unlike yours, mine actually does something.

Mambo No. 5: Smart move to make me think you left through the front door. But I know better! Pretty bold of you to underestimate me!

Renamon: ...Rika...

Rika: What is it? What do you need?

Renamon: ...I need you to run...

Rika: What..?

Renamon: ...I need you to get away from here as fast as you can.

Renamon: ...Find your mother and leave Morioh as quickly as you can...

Rika: No! I'm not leaving you behind!

Renamon: ...Rika, please...

Mambo No. 5 started to chuckle.

Mambo No. 5: Oh, how sad. But don't worry. You don't get to die just yet. I'll kill your little Rika right in front of you first, so you'll be the one that gets to join in her in hell!

Mambo No. 5's evil chuckle turns into laughter. Now more than ever, Renamon wanted to tear Mambo No. 5 into bits.

Renamon: ...You bastard...!

A purple aura suddenly appeared around Renamon's body.

Mambo No. 5: Hmm?

Suddenly a large white egg with yellow stripes wrapped around it appears out of thin air and drops to the floor with a thud. It was Renamon's Stand.

Mambo No. 5: So, it is true. Your Stand is literally an egg!

Mambo No. 5 flies over to the egg and lands on top of it. It started to dance and laugh on top of the egg to taunt Renamon.

Mambo No. 5: "Hey, look at me! I laid my first egg! I'm a mom!"

Mambo No. 5 was laughing hard, causing Renamon's anger to rise. Mambo No. 5 finishes laughing and puts on a serious face.

Mambo No. 5: Alright, enough games.

Mambo No. 5 flies off the egg and hovers in midair.

Mambo No. 5: It's time for little Rika to die!

Mambo No. 5 charges another acid shot.

Renamon: ...Rika, go now..!

Rika: No! I'm not leaving you!

Mambo No. 5 spits acid at Rika.

Renamon: Go now!!!

With the last bit strength she has, Renamon shoves Rika back with her left arm. The acid shot misses Rika and hits Renamon's left arm instead. Rika falls over and looks back at Renamon. There was now a large piece of Renamon's arm burnt off because of her.

Rika: I'll...I'll get help!

Rika quickly gets up and makes a run for her bedroom door. Mambo No. 5 fires a acid shot at the door and burnt a hole through it as a warning shot. Rika saw it and stops. Not knowing where Mambi No. 5 is, she backs up against a corner scared for her life.

Mambo No. 5: You're not going anywhere, missy. Time to die!

Mambo No. 5 readies another shot. Rika closes her eyes tightly not knowing when it'll attack. Mambo No. 5 was about spit acid at Rika, till it heard a cracking sound.

Mambo No. 5: Hmm?!

Mambo No. 5 cancels its attack and flees back and lands on Rika's wardrobe.

Mambo No. 5: What was that?!

Mambo No. 5: Huh?!

Mambo No. 5 notices that Renamon's egg was cracked open. It flies over to the egg and hovers over it. It looks down into the egg and noticed it was empty, just the shell. Mambo No. 5 looks at Renamon.

Mambo No. 5: Hey, what happened? What did you do?!

Renamon: ...

Mambo No. 5: Hey! I'm talking to you! What did you do?!

Renamon wasn't responding. She was sitting there with a blank expression.

Renamon: _...__Moon..._

Renamon: ..._River..._

Mambo No. 5: What was that?

Renamon: _...Moon...River..._

Mambo No. 5: The hell are you on about? Have you gone insane?

Suddenly, an arm came out of nowhere and grabbed Mambo No. 5 by the neck.

Mambo No. 5: _ACK!!_

Mambo No. 5: W-what the hell?! I-Impossible...! O-Only a Stand can make ph-physical contact with another Stand..!

Mambo No. 5 jaggedly tilts its head to see what grabbed it. The arm belongs to a mechanical mustard-colored entity with neon blue metallic striped eyes. It has a mask with the appearance of a fox and has dark yellow cable-like hair running all the way down to its back. It has neon blue lines on its forehead, kneecaps, and chest.

Renamon: Moon River... Is what I'll call it...

With one arm, Moon River started to strangle Mambo No. 5 violently. Wherever the Stand user was right now, he will most likely start spitting up blood. Moon River tossed Mambo No. 5 up in the air and delivered a devastating punch and sent it crashing into the wall behind Rika's bed, like a tennis ball to a racket when the server hits the ball at the start of a match. Rika slightly opens her eyes and saw a dent in the shape of a eagle with a snake head in the wall.

Rika: Huh..?

Mambo No. 5: T-That speed... T-That precision! It's... It's unbelievable..!

Before Mambo No. 5 could fall down from the wall, Moon River grabbed it by the neck and pulled it out of the wall.

Mambo No. 5: H-How could have this happen to m-me..?

Renamon: I know where you're hiding, bastard.

Moon River slams Mambo No. 5 into the floor. Suddenly, the ceiling breaks and the Stand user falls through and hits the floor hard. Rika screamed because it caught her by surprise. It was an African-American man wearing a purple fedora and purple pants with purple suspenders over his shoulders. He was bruised and bloody after getting beating by Moon River. He has been hiding in the attic the entire time. Mambo No. 5 vanishes from Moon River's hand. His name was Trever Mathis. Trever was laying on his belly on the floor in pain. He felt someone walk up behind him. He rolls over and looks up.

Trever: _GAH!!_

He saw Renamon standing over him in perfect condition.

Trever: What?! Your back was riddled with acid! How are you standing?!

Renamon holds out her left arm.

Trever: Huh?!

The chunk of Renamon's arm that the acid burned off was growing back.

Trever: H-How did you-?!

Renamon: Moon River has the ability to regenerate damaged or missing pieces of an object or a body part. Much like a lizard when its tail get cut off, it grows a new one.

Moon River was looming over Renamon.

Trever: That's not fair!

Renamon: Was it fair for a defenseless old woman to be mercilessly killed?!

Moon River grabbed Trever by the throat and lifted him up off the floor.

Renamon: I didn't think so!! Moon River! Finish him!

Moon River tosses Trever into the air then throws a barrage of devastating punches upon Trever. With one last punch, Moon River sent Trever flying through the wall and out onto the front lawn. Renamon stepped through the hole in the wall she created. Moon River used its ability to regenerate the broken wall to normal. After getting a beat down from Moon River, Trever looks back at the house and saw Renamon approaching him with Moon River by her side.

Trever: Eep!!

Trever attempts crawl away out of fear, but as soon as he heard Renamon stomp her foot on the ground, he knew it was all over. He rolls over and saw Renamon looming over him with a menacing stare.

Trever: W-Wait!! Please don't kill me!!

Renamon: Oh, I won't kill you.

Renamon gets closer to Trever. He was terrified.

Renamon: However, I'm gonna wish you never crossed paths with me. Moon River.

Moon River phased through Renamon, and with one clean punch, Moon River knocks Trever unconscious.

After disposing Trever, Renamon walked back into the house. In the living room, she saw Rika kneeling next to her deceased grandmother.

Renamon: Rika!

Rika: Renamon! How did you-?

Renamon: Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you. Are you hurt? Did any acid get on you?

Rika: No, I'm fine.

Rika looks back down at her grandmother.

Rika: But grandma... She...

Rika goes silent for a moment. She then looks at Renamon.

Rika: You can bring her back, right?

Renamon: What?

Rika: Your Stand ability. You said that it can regenerate missing or damaged parts. Maybe you can fix her.

Renamon: Rika, I don't think that's how-

Rika: Please.

Renamon: ...

Renamon: Alright.

Renamon walks up and kneels next to Rika's grandmother. She summons Moon River next to her and command it to use its regenerative ability on her. The gaping hole in her stomach started to heal back together. Rika was amazed by this. The wound heals completely.

Renamon: There.

They waited for a reaction from her grandmother.

Rika: ...

Renamon: ...

Nothing.

Rika: Grandma..? Grandma, you can wake up now, we healed your wounds.

Renamon: ...

Still nothing.

Rika: Grandma, wake up. You're scaring me.

Renamon: Rika...

Rika looks over at Renamon.

Renamon: I'm sorry, but...

Renamon: ...She's gone.

Rika: But you--!

Renamon: I tried telling you. My Stand, Moon River, can regenerate missing or damaged parts. But...once the soul leaves the body...

Renamon: There's no bringing it back.

Rika: ...

Rika looks back at her grandmother in silent.

Renamon: ...

Rika stands back up.

Rika: I'll...go call mom and tell her what happened...

Rika pulls out her phone from her pocket and calls her mother. It took three rings till she answers the phone.

Rumiko (on phone): Hello?

Rika: ...

Rumiko (on phone): Hello? Rika, is that you? Did something happened?

Rika: ...

After building some courage, Rika finally told her mother what happened. After ending the call, Renamon fixed any damage she and Trever caused with Moon River and cleaned up the leftover debris. After that day, Rika, Renamon, and Rika's mother now goes to the graveyard every Sunday to visit Seiko Hata's grave.

* * *

STAND NAME: Moon River

STAND MASTER: Renamon

POWER: C

SPEED: A

RANGE: B

DURABILITY: E

PRECESSION: A

POTENTIAL: A

STAND ABILITY: Moon River has the ability to cause objects or body part to regenerate missing pieces after they have been destroyed or damaged.

* * *

Meanwhile, after seeing Rjay eat twenty marble cakes at the café, they were walking back down the sidewalk to their house.

Caleb: I still don't see how you manage to eat _twenty _marble cakes and still be conscious.

Rjay chuckles and pats his belly.

Rjay: Stomach's made of steel, baby! So what're you doing tomorrow?

Caleb: I don't know man. I never plan for anything.

Rjay: You know, they say that you should never start your day without a plan.

Caleb: Well, they also say that planning is a fool's errand, so...

Rjay suddenly pulls Caleb away from the sidewalk.

Rjay: Whoa! Look out!

Caleb: Hey, what are you doing!?

Caleb soon saw what he was doing. Rjay pulled him away from the sidewalk because Trever was running around aimlessly butt naked with a metal trash can over his head. He runs into a light pole and falls over. If it wasn't for Rjay, he would've ran into Caleb.

Rjay: What happened to that guy?

Caleb: Look like somebody took his clothes then dumped him in a trash can.

Trever was trying to get back on his feet like a turtle flipped over on its back.

Rjay: Should we help him?

Caleb: Hmm...

Caleb: Nah. Let's leave him be.

Caleb and Rjay continued to walk back down the street while Trever tries to get back up.

_[To Be Continued...]_


	5. Def Leppard Hunts Its Prey

One week later, Caleb and Rjay were on their way to school when they ran into Rika and Renamon at Café Deux Magots after not seeing them in a whole week. Rika needed some time alone to take in what happened to her grandmother. Renamon filled them in with everything that happened, including the awaking of her Stand, Moon River. They were sitting at a table in front of the café.

Caleb: Moon River, huh? It suits you.

Caleb looks over at Rika.

Caleb: I'm terribly sorry about what happened to your grandmother, Rika.

Rjay: Yeah. Me too. I guess you and me are in the same boat now, huh?

Rika: Yeah. But, I'm fine, really. I just needed some time alone.

Rjay wrapped his arm around Caleb's and pull him closer to him.

Caleb: Hey! What the...!?

Caleb tries to escape his clutch.

Rjay: You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, just turn to us! Right, Caleb?

Caleb finally escapes Rjay's grasp.

Caleb: Yeah. Right.

Caleb aligns his hat back to where he wants it.

Renamon: So, Caleb, how's your leg?

Caleb: Oh, this?

Caleb pulls up his right pants leg and show his leg. It was still wrapped in bandages.

Caleb: Still hurts. It'll probably take a few weeks, if not months to heal.

Renamon: Let me see what I can do.

Moon River appears next to Renamon.

Renamon: Maybe I can use Moon River fill in the crack and reconnect the bones together.

Renamon orders Moon River to use its ability on Caleb's leg. Purple Rain places both hands on where the bone is broken and works its magic. The two broken bone fragments reconnects together and heals. Moon River lets go of his leg and disappears.

Renamon: There. Try moving it now.

At first Caleb was hesitant. He moves his leg around with no problems at all.

Caleb: Weird. Thanks. Guess I won't be needing this anymore.

Caleb unwraps the bandages off his leg, then tosses it away.

Renamon: So, what do you think? Are you still mad about me dodging your attack back then? Do you still want to have another go at me?

Caleb: Hmm? Oh, that.

Caleb leans back in his chair.

Caleb: Nah. I'm past that. I'm not really a person that holds a grudge for too long. Besides, you're alright in my book.

Rjay looks down at his watch.

Rjay: Oh shoot! Look at the time! We're going to be late again!

Caleb looks down at his watch as well.

Caleb: Yeah, you're right! We better get going!

Rika: Alright, I'll see you there.

Rika and Renamon gets up and starts walking away. Rjay gets up and catches up with them.

Caleb: Hey, wait a minute!

They stopped and looked back at Caleb.

Caleb: Who's going to pay the bill?

While they were talking earlier, they had beverages and marble cake.

Rjay: Sorry buddy! Guess you'll pay for it! Later!

They continued to walk to school. Renamon leaped up and vanished into the trees.

Caleb: Hey! Come back here! I don't want to pay all of this!

They ignored him and continued to walk away. They took a turn around the corner and disappeared from Caleb's sight.

Caleb: _*sigh*_

A male waiter with back hair and a dark green apron walks up to Caleb.

Waiter: Is there a problem, sir?

Caleb: No, there isn't. Can you give me the bill?

Waiter: Right away, sir.

The waiter walks back into the café to fetch his bill. Caleb pulls out his wallet from his back pocket and digs through it to see if he has enough money.

Caleb: Some friends. Leaving me to pay the bill. This is bullshit!

He said under his breath. Suddenly, Caleb saw something in the corner of his eye.

Caleb: Hmm?

He stops digging through his wallet and looks up. What he saw took him by surprise. A black panther with yellow eyes and white tribal tattoos was crossing the street. It had its eyes locked on Caleb.

Caleb: _(A-A panther..? What's it doing roaming the streets? Did it escape from a zoo nearby?)_

Caleb could hear its deep, menacing growl from here.

It crossed the street and was heading towards the café. It hopped on one of the tables.

Caleb: _(How is no one freaking out over this? There's a freaking panther on the loose!)_

It was leaping from table to table towards Caleb. Sweat was running down Caleb's face.

Caleb: _(Wait a second... That's no panther...!)_

The panther leaps high off the table and towards Caleb with a loud roar. It curls up and began somersaulting with its tail sticking out. The end of the tail suddenly morphs into a blade!

Caleb: _(It's a Stand!!)_

It was hurdling towards Caleb. Caleb quickly gets out of his chair and away from the table. The Stand crashes into the table and breaks it into pieces. It lands on its feet and was ready to charge at Caleb again. Everyone around the café turns their attention to the commotion. They couldn't see the Stand. The Stand looks at Caleb with a menacing glair. The waiter runs outside to see what happened.

Waiter: Is everything alright, sir? What happened?

The Stand was about to charge at Caleb.

Caleb: _(Shit! I need to run!)_

Caleb: Sorry for the commotion, but I really need to go!

Caleb turns around and makes a run for it.

Waiter: What about your bill?

The Stand gives chase to Caleb and runs past the waiter.

Caleb: Just put it on a tab!! I'll pay for it later!!

Caleb ran down the street with the enemy Stand chasing after him. Caleb nearly bumped into two women.

Caleb: Sorry!

Caleb ran down a alleyway. He looks behind and saw that the Stand was running along the brick wall. It was catching up! It leaps towards Caleb and somersaults forward with its tail as a blade!

Caleb: Shining Justice! Do something!

Shining Justice suddenly shoots out of Caleb's body and quickly grabs a metal lid from a trash can nearby and uses it as a shield. The Stand slashes through the lid like it was nothing. It manages to cut Shining Justice left wrist a bit, causing Caleb to share the wound with his Stand.

Caleb: _(Shit! That's freaking sharp! I don't think want to be at that end!)_

The enemy Stand lands on the ground and leaps back away before Shining Justice can attack. Caleb brings back Shining Justice and continues to run. The Stand chases after him.

Caleb: _(Dammit! Where's its user!? They can't be too far! I need to lose it for now!)_

Caleb kept running till he saw a public parking garage. He ran inside and kept running. He was running for the exit on the other side of the garage and almost made it out, till the enemy Stand suddenly jumped out from behind a pillar and cuts him off! Caleb immediately stops. He accidentally screwed himself over by entering the parking garage. He was exhausted from running.

Caleb: That's enough! I'm tried of running! Who are you and what do you want with me!?

???: You know what I want, Mr. Foster.

A mysterious male voice said out of nowhere. Caleb began looking around for the one who spoke. Suddenly, a tall man walks out from behind a pillar. The man has jet black, long, spiky, slicked back hair. He has red eyes and has a little black goatee on his chin. The man is wearing a long, black, open, trench coat with a black turtleneck sweater underneath it. Around his neck hanging is a silver oval locket. He's wearing black dress pants with black dress shoes. He carries around a wooden fancy cane at all times. He was reading a small book with a brown cover in his left hand.

???: Caleb Foster. Born February 23rd, 1989. You're nineteen years old and have American descent. You're five feet and ten inches tall.

Caleb was getting nervous. Where did he get this information.

???: You were transferred to Morioh to live with your uncle for a year after an "incident" with a couple of no-good school kids. Nearly broke every bone in their body. And you claim that you're being followed by a "paranormal entity" that does just about anything that you tell it to.

The stranger closes the book and shoves it into a pocket inside his coat.

???: And now, here you are. Right where I want you.

Caleb: Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?! How do you know who I am?

???: I'm the asking the questions here. Now, where's the arrow?

Caleb: The arrow? I don't have it.

???: ...

???: Something's telling me that you're lying to me, Mr. Foster.

Caleb: No! I'm telling you! I don't have it! Someone else took it!

???: Maybe. Or maybe you're lying. Now tell me where it is. Or I'll have my Stand, Def Leppard, gnaw on your bones. And make it quick. I am in the worst mood today.

Caleb: _(He's not listening to me. Dammit. I guess I have no choice_ _but to defend myself.)_

Caleb: ...

???: I don't hear you talking, kid. Do you really want to die? Start talking or else.

Caleb: I don't have the answers to your question, so it's meaningless to speak.

???: Alright then. Suit yourself. Def Leppard, attack!

Def Leppard began to charge towards Caleb while his back was turned. Caleb does not move nor looks back. He can feel Def Leppard charging towards him at terrifying speed. Def Leppard leaps towards Caleb. At the last second, Shining Justice's right arm suddenly appears.

Shining Justice: **_DORA!!!_**

Shining Justice uppercuts Def Leppard in the jaw, causing the enemy Stand user to experience the same pain. A little bit of blood comes out of his mouth. The attack caused the enemy Stand user to stagger and turn his sight away from Caleb. He looked back at where Caleb was and realized he was gone. He wipes the blood off his lip with his arm.

???: It's a fast Stand, I'll give you that.

The enemy Stand user stand back up straight.

???: But I know you haven't gone far. You're still around here somewhere, I know it.

Def Leppard walks back towards its user and stands next to him.

???: If you don't come out and show yourself, my Def Leppard will most certainly sniff you out.

Def Leppard growls.

???: Def Leppard, go get him. And I want him alive.

Def Leppard goes forward and begin sniffing around for Caleb's scent. Caleb was hiding behind a parked silver van. He peaks out and saw Def Leppard looking for him. He looks away and gently presses his back against the van. He suddenly feels the urge to pee.

Caleb:(_Ah dammit! Of all time's, why is __now the time to pee!?__ D-Dammit! I can't hold it in!!)_

Def Leppard suddenly picks up a scent and growls. The enemy Stand user can also smell whatever his Stand can smell.

???: That smell... It seems you accidentally wetted yourself. Pissing yourself is usually a sign of fear. Now Def Leppard knows exactly where you are, hiding behind that van!

???: Def Leppard! Get him!

Def Leppard growls and charges towards the silver van. It leaps onto the van's roof and looks down. The enemy Stand user realized that Def Leppard wasn't attacking Caleb. He walks over to the van and checks it out himself. He looks next to the van and noticed that Caleb wasn't there. Instead, there was a puddle of urine on the ground. Caleb urinated on the ground and hid somewhere else and lets the smell of his urine attract Def Leppard.

???: Well played kid. Well played.

Suddenly, Caleb pokes out from under the vehicle next to the van and summons Shining Justice.

Shining Justice: **_DORA!!!_**

Shining Justice stabs the enemy Stand user in his right leg with a piece of a broken glass beer bottle Caleb found nearby. The enemy Stand user shouts in pain and knells over.

Caleb: Now!

Caleb quickly crawls out of under the car and makes a run for the exit. He almost makes it, till Def Leppard leaps out of nowhere and blocks the exit. Caleb quickly stops in his tracks.

Caleb: Dammit!

Caleb looks behind him and saw the enemy Stand user jaggedly walking towards him with the glass shard deep in his leg. He was heavily relying on his cane to walk. He stops and kneels down. He firmly grips the edge of the glass that's sticking out his leg and forcefully pulls it out. The enemy Stand user quietly drew sharp breath because of the pain. He looks back up at Caleb. He was pissed.

???: Now you've done it, kid... You could've handed over the arrow nice and easy, and we could've walk away like nothing happened. But no, you decided to do this the hard way. Well you know what? I'm done asking nicely!

???: Go, Def Leppard! Get him now!!!

Def Leppard had snuck up on Caleb while the enemy Stand user was talking. It leaps towards Caleb. Caleb turns around, but it was too late. Before Caleb could bring out Shining Justice, Def Leppard sinks its razor sharp teeth into Caleb's neck. Blood came out of Caleb's mouth. Def Leppard pins Caleb down to the ground and kept its teeth deep in Caleb's neck.

???: I don't even need you! I can just kill you right now and tear through your uncle's home till I find the arrow myself!!

???: Do it Def Leppard!! Rip out his throat!!!

Def Leppard was ready to tear out Caleb's throat.

Caleb: You think... That I'm gonna falter... Because of... OF A MORON LIKE YOU!?!

Shining Justice's left arm suddenly appeared and grabbed Def Leppard by the neck. The enemy Stand user was caught by surprise.

Caleb: The one thing that pisses me off the most are fools like you who are too stubborn to see the truth! I've told you already that that I don't have the arrow. And if you if still don't believe me...

Shining Justice pulls Def Leppard off of Caleb and holds it up.

Caleb: Then I'll make you believe me!!

With its right arm still free, Shining Justice delivered a devastating punch to Def Leppard's chest and sent it flying. Blood spewed out of the enemy Stand user's mouth. Def Leppard lands on all fours. Caleb gets back up on his feet.

???: Why you little shit! That's it! I'm not holding back anymore! Kill him now Def Leppard!!

Def Leppard growls and charges towards Caleb. Caleb quickly turns around and summons Shining Justice. Def Leppard aims its razor sharp tail blade at Caleb and leaps towards him. Shining Justice quickly raises its left arm in front of its face. Def Leppard's tail pierces through Shining Justice's left arm. It stops before it stabs Shining Justice's face. Shining Justice takes it right arm and grabs Def Leppard's tail and pulls it out of its arm. Shining Justice tightly grips Def Leppard's tail and swings Def Leppard overhead.

Shining Justice: **_DORA!!!_**

Shining Justice slams Def Leppard down to the hard concrete floor, dealing alot of damage to the enemy Stand user. Shining Justice throws a fast barrage of punches at Def Leppard.

Shining Justice: **_DORARARARA!!_****_!_**

Def Leppard quickly gets up and leap out of the way. Shining Justice missed and punched a large pothole in the concrete floor instead. It quickly turns back to Def Leppard and throws another barrage of punches at it. Def Leppard evades and dodges every punch Shining Justice throws at it.

???: Your precession... I noticed it's deteriorating a bit. I must've done something to weakened it.

Caleb: You think you weakened me? Well you're wrong! You're only making me stronger!

Little yellow lighting bolts started to spark out of Shining Justice's right mechanical arm.

???: What?

The little yellow sparks started to grow larger.

Caleb: Shining Justice! Kick it into overdrive!

Shining Justice's right mechanical arm started to suddenly glow yellow through the little gaps.

Shining Justice: **_DORA!!!_**

Shining Justice suddenly lands a successful hit to Def Leppard face with its right mechanical arm, but its punch was more powerful and faster than a normal punch.

???: W-What..?! H-How did you..?!

Caleb: Shining Justice's secondary ability. The longer Shining Justice does a attack rush, energy starts to build up inside its mechanical arm. When it's fully charged, it can use that energy to buff its power and speed.

But only briefly. Once it uses all its energy up, it'll enter into a cool down state where it can't charge up anymore energy for a while.

Caleb: Now, time for your lesson, old man! Shining Justice, finish the job!!

Shining Justice throws another barrage of punches upon Def Leppard, this time with the overdrive buff.

Shining Justice: **_DORARARARARARARARARARARARAA!!!_**

???: (_H-He's so fast!! I-I'm about to be d-defeated by a puny little b-brat!!!)_

Shining Justice winds back its right mechanical arm for one last punch.

Shining Justice: **_DORAA!!!_**

Shining Justice lands the finishing blow on Def Leppard, sending it and its user flying across the parking lot.

Caleb: Sayonara (Goodbye).

The enemy Stand user falls down to the hard concrete floor. Def Leppard disappears out of thin air. The enemy Stand user was laying on the floor heavily injured after that attack. Shining Justice returns to its user and vanishes. Caleb stands victorious. He sighs in relief.

Caleb: _(Finally. It's over.)_

Caleb opens his eyes and looks back up.

Caleb: Hm?

Caleb was surprised to see the enemy Stand user still conscious after the attack. He was trying get back up, but he just keeps falling back down. Caleb walks closer to him.

Caleb: You done yet?

The enemy Stand user looks up at Caleb.

???: It seems like I am...

The enemy Stand user was having a hard time breathing.

Caleb: ...

???: Well..? What are you waiting for..? Finish me off... End it... Put me put of my misery... That is all I ask of you... Please...

Caleb: ...

Caleb: You... You never planned on killing me, did you?

???: ...

The enemy Stand user looks away from Caleb and lets out a slight chuckle and grins a little.

???: How... How did you know..?

Caleb summons Shining Justice next to him.

Caleb: Whenever Shining Justice touches, or even punches someone, it lets me know what that person's intentions are. If they are a good guy or an evildoer. You're actually a really nice guy. It's just like you said, you were just in a bad mood today. Because of a hangover, perhaps?

The Stand user was surprised, even though his expression really didn't show it.

???: You're right, I'm sorry about that. If you really don't have the arrow, then I'll believe you.

Caleb: Why do you need the arrow anyway?

The Stand user goes quiet for a moment.

???: ...

???: It's--

Renamon: There you are.

They suddenly heard Renamon's voice out of nowhere. They looked around for a second till they saw her walking towards them from the shadows.

Caleb: Renamon, what are you doing here?

Renamon: Rika sent me to go fetch you because you were taking too long. And when I got to the café, you were gone. You even left a mess back there too.

Renamon noticed and looks at the injured Stand user laying on the floor.

Renamon: Who's this? Someone bothering you?

Caleb: Well yes, but--

Renamon: Then do you me to finish him off?

Caleb: No no no! You got it all wrong! See, he was attacking me, but we worked it all out. It was just a misunderstanding.

Renamon: Oh, I see.

Renamon looks back at the Stand user.

Renamon: Consider yourself lucky.

???: Same to you too.

After Renamon healed both of their injuries, the mysterious Stand user apologized and walked away. Renamon brought Caleb back to the school before he was late. Rika and Rjay questioned him where he was at. He told them he'll tell them after school.

After the school day was over and done, they all went back to the café. They had to sit at a new table after their last one got destroyed. Caleb was sitting his cup back down on the table after taking a sip out of it. He was telling them what happened.

Caleb: And so after I finished beating some sense into him, we called it a truce. And then Renamon showed up and got me.

Rika: Where is he now?

Caleb: Beats me. After Renamon healed us, he left.

Rjay: What could he possibly want with the arrow?

???: That's why I came here. So I can explain everything.

They heard his voice. They looked around and saw the Stand user that attacked Caleb walking towards them.

Caleb: Oh, you again. How did you know where we are?

???: Def Leppard never forgets a scent.

???: Sorry if I'm interrupting something. Mind if sit here?

Rika: Not at all.

???: Thank you.

The Stand user grabs an empty chair from another table and pulls it up to their table. He then sits down on the chair and joins them.

Rika: Hi, I'm--

???: I know who you are, yes. You're Rika Nonaka. And that's Your partner, Renamon. You're Rjay Pickering, and he's Caleb Foster.

Rjay leans closer to Caleb and whispers.

Rjay: _Uhh... How does he know our names? That's kinda concerning._

Caleb shrugs.

Renamon: Alright then creep, tell us your name.

???: Oh right, I haven't properly introduced myself.

???: It's Joah...

Joah: Joah Joestar.

Renamon: Alright, Mr. Joestar. Tell us, why do you seek the arrow?

Joah: The arrow...

Joah: Alright. Now pay attention, all of you. What I'm about to tell you is very important, so listen up. I will now tell you the origin of the arrows.

50,000 years ago, a meteorite crash-landed on Earth around an underpopulated region of Cape York, Greenland. In 1978, a mineral excavation team uncovered an unknown virus within the rocks of the surrounding area and determined that it had been lying dormant inside the meteorite that hit Earth long ago. Despite extensive research, government doctors were unable to determine the alien virus' purpose outside the total elimination of human life. Akin to the theory of evolution, it was discovered that certain people possessed a quality that would enable them to survive when exposed to the virus, additionally granting them supernatural abilities.

Several hundred years before the discovery of the virus, a man who wished to acquire the power of gods took the rocks and fashioned them into Arrows. These Arrows had since been lost until 1986 when an Egyptian ruins investigation team uncovered six of them from underneath the Egypt desert. The Arrows were eventually stolen by one of the investigation team and sold five of them the keep one for himself. The Arrows allowed the wielder to unlock Stand abilities in those who had the potential to awaken one, essentially acting as the aforementioned trigger.

Rjay: 50,000 years ago?! Damn, that's a really long time!

Caleb: So why do you want to them?

Joah: I don't want them. I want them destroyed.

Caleb: Destroyed? Why?

Joah: ...

Joah closes his eyes for a moment then reopens them.

Joah: Because...

_[To Be Continued...]_

STAND NAME: Def Leppard

STAND MASTER: Joah Joestar

POWER: C

SPEED: A

RANGE: A

DURABILITY: C

PRECESSION: B

POTENTIAL: A

STAND ABILITY: Def Leppard's ability is tracking scents and/or odors for miles. It's mainly used of scouting out areas, but when in combat, it can morph its tail into a sharp blade. It can even shot out spikes from its body when it's surrounded. Both it and its user share what it smells. If it smells an odor, its user will smell it too, no matter how far.


	6. JJBASJ Halloween Special

Halloween was just around the corner in Morioh Cho. The whole city was decorated top-to-bottom with Halloween decorations. Even the school wasn't safe from the Halloween spirit. The hallways were riddled with spooky props and decorations. Caleb, Rjay, and Rika were sitting in class chatting while on break. Rjay was telling them how he was going to go trick-or-treating as his Stand.

Caleb: Dude, aren't you a little _too_ old to go trick-or-treating?

Rjay: What? No! You're never too old to go trick-or-treating!

Rika: I'm with Caleb. I think Halloween is too childish.

Rjay: Aw come on. You two are no fun. You know, my bro used to say that you only get old when you stop playing!

Caleb: See, that's the thing. You were part of a biker gang. I didn't expect a biker gang member to be trick-or-treating!

Rjay: Well, don't judge a book by its cover.

Caleb: Did your "bro" say that too?

Rjay: No, I said that.

Caleb shakes his head. Rjay looks around before leaning in closer to them.

Rjay: Hey, what are y'all doing tonight?

Caleb: I don't know. Glue myself to my couch and binge-watch shows all night.

Rjay: Well, what if I told you there's a haunted house here in Morioh?

Caleb: A haunted house? Like a attraction?

Rjay: No. I mean a _real_ haunted house. One with a real ghost and everything.

Rika: Oh, come on Rjay. Everyone knows that there's no such things as ghosts.

Rjay: No! I'm dead serious! There's a house on the other side of town that was abandoned for quite some time. People said that it's haunted.

Caleb: Okay. But what does this have to do with us?

Rjay: I want you to come to the haunted house with me.

Caleb: What? Why?

Rjay: So we see the ghost together! I mean, if you don't want too, I understand.

Caleb: No, I'll go. I'm sure it'll be more entertaining than mind-numbingly looking through Netflix.

Rjay: Wanna join, Rika?

Rika: No thanks. I promised Renamon I'd get fired tofu for her.

Rjay: Alright. Suit yourself.

Caleb: So why was the house abandoned in the first place?

Rjay: People say that a family of three was murdered in that house. People who tried to move in that same house said that a little girl was scaring them out the house like she didn't want them there. So they boarded up the house and put up fences around so no one can get in. It's really bone chilling stuff.

Caleb: Like Rika said, "ghosts aren't real", but I'll amuse you just for tonight.

Rjay: Sweet! This is going to be awesome!

Caleb: Yeah, sure.

Later at night, Caleb was in his room waiting for Rjay to show up. It was 11:24 PM. He was sitting on his couch with his attention glued to his phone, when he suddenly heard knocking at his window. He puts away his phone, gets up, and walks to his window. He lifts the blinds up and sees Rjay right outside his window. Rjay waved with a big grin on his face. Caleb opens the window.

Rjay: Hey buddy! Ready to go?

Caleb: You know, you could've knocked on the front door. My uncle's not home.

Rjay: Yeah, I know. But I wanted you to come through the window, so it'll feel like we're sneaking out!

Caleb sighs.

Caleb: Alright, fine.

Caleb climbs through the window to Rjay's side.

Caleb: Happy?

Rjay: You bet I am! Ready?

Caleb: Yeah.

Caleb closes his bedroom window behind him. They went off to the supposedly "haunted" house together. After a couple of minutes walking, they were finally standing in front of the haunted house. It was dark, gloomy, worn out, two storied house with the windows and the front door boarded up with planks. There were chain link fences with barbed wire surrounding the house, preventing people from entering.

Rjay: This is the place.

Caleb: I mean, it definitely gives off a "haunted house" vibe. Do you really believe in ghosts, Rjay?

Rjay: That's why we're here! So we can see a ghost for ourselves!

Caleb: Okay. So how do we get in?

Rjay: We can rip through the fence with our Stands real easily. But let's not do it out here. Let's move out to the back and do it there.

Rjay jogs around the house to the back. Caleb was about to follow him, till he sees something from the corner of his eye. He looks over and sees a black cat with a yellow right eye and a blue left eye. The cat was sitting there, staring at Caleb. Caleb could feel something unnatural coming from the cat.

Rjay: Yo Caleb! You coming?

Rjay was calling for Caleb. Caleb looked back towards the house and saw Rjay in the back waving at him.

Caleb: Yeah!

Caleb looks back at where cat was and realized it was gone. Caleb looked around, but couldn't see the cat anywhere. He shrugs it off and walks towards the back of the house with Rjay. Rjay had already ripped out a opening in the fence.

Rjay: Ladies first!

Caleb: Yeah, real funny, Rjay.

Caleb crawls through the fence. Rjay follows through. They stand up and were now in the backyard of the house. They noticed that the planks on the backdoor was already torn off.

Caleb: Is someone already here?

Rjay: Probably not. People were already trying to sneak in here. That's why they have those barbed wires up. Maybe they didn't bother to board it back up.

Caleb: Still, we should be cautious.

Rjay: Yeah.

Caleb slowly opens the door. The door was making loud creaking noises. The door leads to the kitchen. Caleb and Rjay walked inside and looked around. The whole place was riddled with dust. There was a round wooden table with three chairs stacked on it. There was a refrigerator up against the wall, but there was no microwave. Rjay suddenly sneezed because of all the dust in the air. Caleb jumped a little and looked at Rjay.

Rjay: Sorry...

They heard the backdoor slowly close on its own. It was now pitch dark. Thankfully, Rjay had a flashlight in his pocket and turns it on. He takes out another flashlight and gives it to Caleb.

Caleb: Thanks.

Caleb turns it on and shines the light over to the wall. There were pictures of a family of three. A father, a mother, and a little daughter. He presumes that they are the family that lived in this house. He noticed that the little girl with long black hair was hugging a big brown and white dog with a joyful smile on her face.

Caleb: _(Cute.)_

Rjay walked over to the refrigerator and opens it. A rat jumped out of the fridge, catching Rjay by surprise. The rat runs away. Rjay looks back inside the fridge. It was empty. He closes the fridge back.

Rjay: Hey, let's move to the next room.

Caleb: Alright.

Caleb and Rjay heads into the living room. The furniture were still here, but with large white sheets covering them. Caleb and Rjay spread out to one side of the room. Caleb walks to a dresser that has some photographs on it. He picks one up and wipes the dusts off of it. It's a picture of the little girl sitting on a stool. Caleb noticed some major differences. The girl seemed less cheerful than she was in the last photo. And she was holding a plush of a brown dog that looked like the dog in the other photo. Caleb puts down the photo.

Suddenly, they heard a loud thump coming from somewhere inside the house. Caleb and Rjay froze. They heard another loud thump. Rjay moved closer to Caleb.

Rjay: D-Dude... Did you hear t-that..?

Caleb: I did...

**_*THUMP*_**

Rjay: There it is again!

Caleb: Shh! Be quiet and listen.

**_THUMP*_**

Rjay: That sounded closer!

Rjay slowly backs away. Suddenly, his back bumps into something and froze.

???: Good evening, boys.

Rjay: **_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_**

Rjay falls over and quickly crawls away. Caleb quickly turns around and shines his flashlight at what Rjay bumped into.

Caleb: R-Renamon?

Renamon was standing there with her arms crossed. Standing behind her was Rika.

Caleb: Rika?

Rjay stopped and looked up at them. He sighs in relief.

Rjay: DO. NOT. SCARE ME LIKE THAT. _EVER. _AGAIN.

Renamon: My apologizes.

Caleb: Rika, what are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't going?

Rika: I did. But I couldn't get what he said out of my mind, so I had to come here and see for myself.

Rjay: How did y'all get through the fence? I didn't see any other way through.

Renamon: I got her over the fence.

Rjay: How!?

Renamon: You'd be surprised at what I can do.

Caleb: Well, that'll explain why the boards from the backdoor was torn off.

Rjay gets back on his feet.

Rjay: Well, since y'all are here, why don't you join us?

Rika: Sure. We can join you.

Rjay: Sweet!

Caleb: Let's spilt up since there's four of us. Rjay and Rika can take the stairs, while me and Renamon can keep looking down here.

Rjay: So we can find the ghost faster! Good thinking Caleb! You're so smart!

Caleb: Thanks, but hearing that from you doesn't make feel better.

Rjay: Alright! Let's go Riki!

Rjay and Rika heads towards the stairs and walks up to the second floor.

Rika: Riki?

Rjay: Yeah, it's a nickname I gave you.

Rika: Don't.

Rjay: What? You don't like it?

Rika: I despise it.

They kept talking about nicknames on the way up. Caleb chuckled a little. Caleb and Renamon continued looking around on their floor. Rjay and Rika makes it to the second floor. They were in a narrow hallway with three closed doors. At the end of the hallway was a boarded up window and a small table. On the table was a picture of a black cat. Rjay was following behind Rika.

Rika: Let's check behind one of these doors.

Rika walked up to the closes door and grabbed the door knob.

Rjay: What's behind door number this one?

Rika turns the knob and slowly opens the loud creaking door.

Inside was a dusty room with pink worn out wallpaper and a bed big enough for a child.

Rika: This must the little girl's room.

Rika walks inside. Rjay was about to follow her, till he sees something at the end of the hallway that wasn't there before. It was a little girl in a dirty white nightgown with long black hair covering her face. She was hunched over and standing creepily. She tilts her head up slowly, revealing her glowing yellow eyes staring dead at him.

Meanwhile, Caleb and Renamon were in the living room looking around for a ghost. Caleb was looking at the one of the photographs. He picks up another photo. It was a picture of the family sitting on the couch. The little girl seemed to be even more upset. She still had the dog plush in her hands. He was about to put the photo down, till he saw something in the mother's arms. He takes a closer look. The mother was holding a black cat with yellow and blue eyes in her arms. Caleb quietly gasps at his discovery. He seen a black cat with yellow and blue eyes earlier outside the house.

Caleb: Hey, Renamon?

Renamon: Yes?

Renamon looked back at Caleb.

Caleb: When you and Rika got here, did you happen to see a black cat with yellow and blue eyes?

Renamon turned to him.

Renamon: No. Why?

Caleb: The cat in this photo...I think--

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_**

Caleb and Renamon suddenly heard Rjay screaming from upstairs.

Caleb: Rjay?!

Caleb and Renamon hurried to the stairs when they suddenly saw Rjay jumping down the stairs and falling down on his head. He quickly crawls and backs up against the wall. He was sweating and shaking like crazy.

Caleb: Rjay!? What the hell happened?!

Rjay: I-I saw it!!! I saw the ghost!!! She came at me, so I ran!!

Caleb: Where?!

Rjay: In the hallway!

Renamon realized that Rika is still up there with the ghost.

Renamon: Rika!

Renamon ran past Caleb and Rjay and hurries up the stairs.

Caleb: You left Rika up there?!

Rjay: ...Whoops...

Caleb groans in aggravation and follows Renamon up the stairs. Rjay gets up and follows Caleb. Renamon hurried up the second floor, but didn't find the little girl in the hallway. She runs to the room that Rika went in but did find her. She hurries back to the hallway and searches through the two other rooms, but couldn't find her anywhere. Rika was missing. Caleb and Rjay makes it up the stairs. Renamon walked out of the parents room after searching the entire room for Rika. She looks over to them and had her sights locked on Rjay.

Renamon: You...!

Renamon stomps towards Rjay with the look of death in her eyes.

Caleb: Oh boy...

Renamon pushed pass Caleb and grabbed Rjay by the throat and lifted him up. Rjay was struggling to breathe.

Renamon: Why did you leave her?!

Rjay: I-I'm sorry...!

Renamon: Sorry doesn't cut it! I knew I shouldn't trust you with her!

Caleb: Renamon, you need to calm down!

Renamon: You stay out of this! Besides, it's you're fault for pairing her with him! Once I'm done with him, you're next!

Caleb and Renamon kept fighting while she was choking out Rjay, when suddenly...

???: Maybe I can help get her back.

Everyone suddenly heard a male voice behind them. They stopped fighting and looked back. They saw a black cat with yellow and blue eyes sitting on the small table at the end of the hallway staring back at them. Renamon drops Rjay. Rjay fell to the ground coughing.

Caleb: Did...did that cat just talk?

Cat: Yes.

They were caught by surprise. Caleb looked at the photo of the cat that the talking cat was sitting next to. The cat in the photo is the same cat that is sitting on the table.

Caleb: Wait... You're the cat from the photos! And the one that was staring at me earlier outside.

Cat: That's right.

Renamon: There's no way that cat is talking. It's obviously a Stand.

Cat: Stand? I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm like any another cat you see in the street.

Rjay: If that's the case, then they don't talk much. This is the first time I've seen a cat talk. Well, aside from all the cartoons I've watched.

Rjay stands back up. They moved closer to the cat.

Renamon: Did you say you can help get Rika back.

Cat: Rika, huh? Yeah, I can help you get her back.

Renamon: How!?

Renamon demanded.

Cat: Hey now! Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. I haven't even introduced myself yet!

Lucifer: My name is Lucifer. I was once this family's house cat. Well, I _was._ Till that day when they _he_ showed up.

Caleb: "He?"

Lucifer: The murderer. I take it you already know story.

Caleb: Kinda.

Lucifer: Well, that's what they know.

Caleb: Huh?

Lucifer: As someone who was once part the family, let me tell why Yumi's spirit still lingers on to this day.

Before Lucifer could start talking, the room got colder. Rjay looks behind him.

Rjay: Uhh... Guys?

Caleb: Yeah?

Everyone turned around to see what Rjay wants. At the end of the hallway, Rika was stand still looking at them. But something was different about her. Her eyes were glowing yellow and she had a lifeless expression on her face.

Rjay: Uhh... Rika, you don't look so good...

Rika: ...

They looked down at her right hand and noticed that she's holding a sharp kitchen knife. Lucifer suddenly hisses and has his back arched.

Lucifer: Run!! She's being possessed by Yumi!!

Lucifer jumps down from the table, runs pass the three, leaps towards Rika and clings on to her. Rika was trying to get him off of her, but he held on and kept scratching at her with his claws. Renamon turns to the boarded window.

Renamon: Moon River!

Renamon summons Moon River. Moon River destroys the planks with its fists to make hole big enough to jump through. Rika finally throws Lucifer off of her. She charges towards Caleb and Rjay with her knife ready to stab them. Moon River grabs them by the back of their jackets and drags them towards the window.

Caleb: Wait!

Renamon jumped through the window with Moon River carring Caleb and Rjay following behind. Moon River uses its ability to make the planks regenerate and block the window. Renamon lands on her feet safely. Moon River drops Caleb and Rjay on the ground then vanishes. Caleb and Rjay were groaning in pain from falling from a second floor window.

Caleb: Oww...

Rjay: Are... Are we safe...?

Renamon looked up at the boarded up window.

Renamon: I'm going back in.

Caleb and Rjay sits up.

Rjay: You are?!

Renamon: I am. I'm not going to abandon Rika, unlike you.

Caleb stands back up and wipes the dirt off his pants. Then he looks down at Rjay.

Caleb: She's right. I'm not gonna leave Rika in this hell of a house. Besides, this is kinda my fault too. So I going to do everything I can to her back. And you should too.

Rjay: Wait a just a second! Do you really expect me to go back in there with a ghost that has Rika swinging around a fucking knife!?

Caleb: You should. This your fault too.

Rjay: Aw hell no! I'm not going!

Caleb: If it's not a ghost that's gonna kill you, it'll be Renamon. So which is it?

Rjay: ...

Rjay doesn't say anything.

Caleb: Your call.

Caleb and Renamon goes back into the house through the way they came in, while Rjay watched them disappear into the darkness. Caleb and Renamon cut through the kitchen and into the living room. There they found Lucifer sitting on the dresser waiting for them.

Lucifer: You came back.

Caleb: Lucifer! How are you holding up? She threw you pretty hard.

Lucifer: Ah, it's nothing. I've been through alot worse. Like getting hit by a car for example...

Caleb: Say what?

Lucifer: N-Nothing! Anyway, where's your friend?

Renamon: He chickened out.

Lucifer: Oh, I see. I don't blame him. This is a life or death situation we're dealing with.

Renamon: Enough with the small talk. Where is she?

Lucifer: She's up in the attic. The entrance is up in the hallway. She still has your friend.

Renamon: Alright, I'm going in.

Renamon starts walking towards the stairs.

Lucifer: Now hold on. It's suicide going in there without a plan. She's not going to give back your friend so easily.

Renamon stops and looks back at him.

Renamon: Then how do we get her back?

Lucifer: I don't know how you did it, but I saw what you did to the window earlier. Maybe you got what it takes to help Yumi move on to the afterlife.

Caleb: You said that name earlier. Is Yumi the little girl?

Lucifer: Yes. I've been trying to figure out how to help Yumi move on for a while. But now that you're here, we might just pull it off.

Renamon: How do we do that?

Lucifer: We've got to repair what Yumi holds dear.

Caleb: Huh?

Lucifer: Inside the attic, there's a chest. Inside the chest is something that Yumi loved most when she was still alive. But it got damaged when the murderer showed up. Now, it's been laying in that chest for years. Yumi will not move on without it. All we have to do is fix it.

Renamon: Seems simple enough.

Lucifer: You'd think. But Yumi won't let anyone near that chest. And now that she possessed a physical body, she'll be twice as deadly.

Renamon: I'll do whatever it takes to get Rika back.

Caleb: Me too. And I'll do whatever I can to help Yumi move on!

Lucifer: Thank you. I mean it. Now, there's no time to waste!

Lucifer hops down from the table and circles around Caleb. He then hops up and climbs up to Caleb's left shoulder. Caleb now Lucifer resting on his shoulder. Even for his size, Lucifer felt light.

Lucifer: Shall we?

Caleb nods.

The three made their way up the stairs cautiously. They made it back to the hallway and found a ladder leading up to the attic.

Lucifer: Ready?

Caleb and Renamon nods.

Caleb: I'll go first.

Caleb climbs up the ladder with Lucifer hanging onto his shoulder. He climbs into the attic and carefully looks around. He doesn't see Yumi anywhere. Across the room he sees a large wooden chest sitting up against the wall collecting dust. Renamon climbs up the ladder and joins them.

Lucifer: _Look! There it is!_

Lucifer whispers.

Caleb: _Yeah. But where's Yumi?_

Lucifer:_ I don't know. But let's be extra careful. Approach it nice and steady._

Caleb slowly takes one step forward. The floor made a loud creaking noise when he pressed his foot down. He froze for minute expecting Yumi to jump out of nowhere.

Caleb: ...

Nothing. He takes another step forward, causing the floor to make another loud creaking noise. Caleb stops and waits for Yumi to appear.

Caleb: ...

Caleb could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Nervous sweat ran down his face. He continues to carefully advance forward towards the chest. He could feel Yumi watching him from somewhere.

Renamon: Caleb! Look out! Above you!

Caleb quickly turns around and looks up. He sees Yumi possessing Rika's body drop down from the ceiling. She pounces on Caleb and pins him down to the floor. Lucifer was thrown off of Caleb's shoulder. She was hiding on the ceiling like a spider, waiting for Caleb to get close enough. She swings her knife down at his head. He tilts his head to the left, causing her to miss and stab the floor. She pulls the knife out and swings down at his head again. Caleb catches her arm before she could stab him. The knife was right up to his face. Caleb was pushing her arm back while Yumi tried to stab him.

Caleb: Stop! We're trying to help you!

Yumi kept trying to stab him. She was completely ignoring him. Caleb summoned Shining Justice's arms and covers them over his own arms, wearing them like gloves.

Renamon: Don't you dare hurt her!

Caleb: I'm not!

Caleb throws Yumi off and quickly gets up. Yumi gets back up and charges at Caleb. She swings her knife at him. Caleb grabbed her arm, moved out of the way, then shoves her arm away from him. She attacks him again. He grabs her arm again and swings her around then throws her towards the chest. She lands on her feet and regains her posture.

Caleb: What do we do? She's not letting us near that chest.

Renamon walks up next to Caleb.

Renamon: Someone is going to have to distract her while her while one of us makes a run for the chest.

Yumi didn't like what they were planning. Yumi suddenly charges towards them with her knife.

Lucifer: Look out! She's coming right for you!

Caleb and Renamon raised their guard up. Suddenly, a chain came flying out of the shadows and wrapped itself around Yumi's ankle. The chain gets tugged on, causing Yumi to fall over to the floor and drop her knife. Caleb and Renamon looks over towards the other end of the chain and saw Rjay with his Stand, Road Warrior, kneeling down behind a dusty cupboard with a white sheet over. He snuck in while Caleb was encountering Yumi and hid.

Caleb: Rjay!

Rjay looks over to them.

Rjay: Whatever you're about to do, you better do it now!

Caleb: Right!

Caleb makes a mad dash towards the chest. Yumi looks up and sees Caleb running towards the chest. Yumi reaches for her knife and grabs it. She throws the knife at Caleb. The knife hits him and digs deep into his left leg. Caleb was about to fall over.

Rjay: Caleb!

Caleb catches himself. He pushes through the pain and keeps running. Caleb summons Shining Justice to reach out and grab the chest. Shining Justice grabs the chest and lifts it up.

Caleb: Renamon, you're up!

Shining Justice turns and throws the chest across the room towards Renamon. Renamon summons Moon River and breaks open the chest with a few punches. Pieces of the chest flew apart in multiple directions. Their need of ending this nightmare falls out of the broken chest and drops on the floor. It was a plush of a brown dog that was ripped up and torn. Caleb realized that it was the same plush Yumi was holding in the photos he saw earlier. Yumi was struggling to escape Rjay's chain. Moon River uses it ability and fixes the plush back to mint condition.

Rjay: It's a doll..?

Yumi looks over to the plush. When she saw the plush sitting on the floor, she finally stops struggling and calms down. She had a shocked yet surprised expression on her face. Her yellow glowing eyes fades away. Yumi has left Rika's body. Rika falls unconscious.

Renamon: Rika!

Renamon runs over to Rika and kneels down next to her. Rjay's chain disintegrates.

Renamon: Rika!

Rika's eyes slowly opens. Renamon helps her sit upward.

Rika: Renamon? What happened?

Renamon: Nothing good. But you're safe now, that's all that matters.

Caleb and Rjay were watching them. Caleb sighs in relief.

Caleb: Thank god, that's over.

Rjay looks over at the plush.

Rjay: Uhh... Guys?

Everyone looks over at where they left the plush. Yumi was kneeling on the floor hugging the plush tightly in her arms. She was sobbing.

Yumi: _...Buddy..._

Rjay: Did she just say "Buddy"?

Lucifer: She did.

Lucifer walks up and sits next to Caleb.

Lucifer: Before I showed up, Buddy was the family's most beloved dog. Yumi adored him. But one day, he was hit by a car. So her father made her that plush to make her feel better. They even adopted me to replace him, but that only made her more upset.

Rika: Poor girl...

Lucifer: What makes it ironic is that the driver was also the murderer. That's why he killed them. He was angry because hitting their dog put a big dent in his car.

Caleb: For real?! Geez, was killing their dog not enough?! It pisses me off knowing people will murder someone over something so stupid!

Yumi continues crying and hugging the plush. Suddenly, her body started to glow bright yellow. Particles of her started to gently float up and vanish. Everyone shields their eyes from the light.

Rjay: What's happening?

Lucifer: She's moving on. She can finally rest in peace with her family in the afterlife.

Yumi was slowly fading away, till eventually she vanishes completely. The plush falls to the floor.

Caleb: It's finally over...

Lucifer: So it would seem. I can't even begin to explain how grateful I am for everything you've done.

Rjay: Yeah, you're welcome and all, but can we go now? I can't stand being in this house any longer.

Lucifer: Very well. This way.

Lucifer leads them out the house. They unlock the front gate and make it out to the streets safe and sound.

Rjay: Oh, thank god. We're finally out of that hellhole!

Rika: I want to go home and forget this ever happened.

Caleb: I'm never gonna forget tonight. That was an experience of a lifetime.

Rjay: Well, I'm heading home. Anyone want to walk with?

Rika: We'll come.

Rjay: Cool.

Rjay, Rika, and Renamon walked down the street together as Caleb and Lucifer watched them. Rika stops Rjay with her arm.

Rika: Oh, and Rjay?

Rjay: Hm?

Rika suddenly kicks Rjay in his dick, causing Rjay to collapse to ground, holding his scrotum and groaning in pain.

Rika: That was for leaving me earlier.

Rjay: I guess I deserved that...

Rika and Renamon kept walking and left Rjay behind. Caleb and Lucifer lets out a small chuckle.

Lucifer: Y'all really are a bizarre group of people.

Caleb: Heh. Yeah, I guess we are.

Caleb: Hey Lucifer, if you ever need a place to live, I can ask my uncle if he could let you stay.

Caleb looks over to Lucifer and notices he was gone. He looks around but couldn't find him anywhere.

Caleb: Lucifer?

He doesn't hear a response. All he hears is the crickets chirping in the night.

Rjay: Hey Caleb!

Caleb looks over to Rjay. Rjay was back on his feet, but with his hands still over his crotch. His face says that he was still in pain.

Rjay: You coming?

Caleb looks around one last time before looking back at Rjay.

Caleb: Yeah, I'm coming.

Caleb catches up with Rjay and walked down the street together. Lucifer was sitting on top of the fence looking down at them as they walk away.

Lucifer: Thank you for the offer, Caleb. But my work here is done.

Lucifer's body started to glow bright like Yumi did. Particles of him started to float up and disappears.

Lucifer: Now I can finally join them in the afterlife. Thank you for everything.

Lucifer closes his eyes and fades away to the afterlife. Particles of him floats up to the sky and vanishes. Everyone went home and had a well deserved rest.

The next morning, Caleb and Rjay were at the café sitting down with Joah.

Caleb: And that's what happened.

They were telling Joah all about last night.

Joah: Hmm. Interesting story. Though I find it hard to believe it.

Rjay: It's true! We were there! There really was a ghost! Right, Caleb?

Caleb: Yeah.

Joah: Okay, okay. Fine. I believe you. But are you sure that was a actual ghost? What if it was a Stand disguised as a little girl?

Caleb: Believe me, if it was a Stand, we wouldn't be here making a big deal out of it.

Joah: True. But still, you can never be too sure. A Stand user could easily trick you. Watch yourself out there.

Caleb: We will.

Rika: Hey!

They heard Rika behind them. Caleb, Rjay, and Joah looked over and saw Rika approaching them with Renamon following behind.

Rika: Y'all ready to go?

Caleb: Yeah.

Caleb and Rjay gets out of their seats and grabs their school bags that were laying on the ground.

Caleb: Later, Mr. Joestar.

Joah: Later.

They said goodbye to Joah and leaves for school.

* * *

**THE END...**

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone!


	7. Dream Theater

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, another murder was reported earlier that day. The police arrived to the scene, including Caleb's uncle, Leo. With Leo is his rookie sidekick, Tomatsu Jiro. Tomatsu is a 27 year old man with pale skin that works along side Leo. He's a bit of a wimp. He can't stand seeing the sight of blood. He has jet black spiky hair that drops down to the back of his neck, and has black eyes. He wears a white button up shirt woth the sleeves rolled up. Around his neck is a black tie. Going down his tie are six silver metal buttons. He wears black dress pants and black dress shoes. On his head he wears a dark grey flat top cap. The police investigated the area and found nothing. All they found was the corpse of a dead woman. They put the body on a wheeled stretcher and covered it with a white sheet.

Before they load the body in the ambulance, Leo told the doctors to wait a moment. Leo and Tomatsu walked up to the stretcher to take a look at the body. Leo lifted up the sheet. The woman had a hole in her throat that's the size of an average coin. It's like something shot through her. Blood was all over her. Tomatsu looked under the cover and saw the blood on her. He immediately regretted looking. He quickly covered his mouth and ran to a nearby bush and puked. Leo looked towards him.

Leo: Tomatsu! Stop messing around and get over here.

Tomatsu finished puking and wipes a little bit of puke off his lips. He looks back at Leo.

Tomatsu: Y-Yes sir. Sorry...

Leo sighs in disappointment. He looks at the corpse one last time and covers back up.

Leo: Good Grief...

Leo: Alright, take her away.

The doctors continued to load the stretcher into the ambulance.

Leo: This death is different than the others. This time there was a weapon of some sort involved.

Tomatsu walks up to Leo.

Leo: Tomatsu, take notes. We'll have to continue this investigation some other time.

Tomatsu: Yes sir.

Leo walked away. Tomatsu pulls out a small notebook and a pen and begin writing down what they have discovered so far.

Three months ago, Joah Joestar lived a quiet life with his beautiful wife, Amaya, and his six year old daughter, Emiko. Together they live in a comfy home as a happy family. Until one fateful day, Joah's "friend" showed up at his front door with two mysterious arrows in his hand. His friend showed him the arrows and said that a old man in a worn out brown cloak sold him the arrows at a high price. Being a idiot that Joah's friend is, he bought two of them. He also said that the old man was a traveler and was selling arrows similar to the ones he bought all throughout Japan. Joah thought to himself that something was shady about this. Joah's friend gave one of the arrows to Joah, even though Joah declined him. Later that night, Joah suddenly woke up in bed with the arrow pierced through his hand. It was unexplained how the arrow got there. This caused him to freak out. That is when Joah obtain Def Leppard. Def Leppard went berserk and mindlessly killed Amaya and Emiko while Joah helplessly watched in horror. After Def Leppard finally calmed down, it disappears into Joah's body. Weeks after Joah buried his wife and child he keeps going to a bar, trying to drink his sorrows away. It wasn't helping at all. Weeks later, Joah decided to find all the arrows in Japan and destroy them before they cause any more damage. Joah found the old man who sold the arrows and interrogated him. He found out that the old man sold the last arrow in Morioh. He never said to who.

Back at the café, Joah had finished telling Caleb, Rjay, Rika, and Renamon why he wants to find the arrow and destroy it. After hearing Joah's backstory, the four were silent.

Joah: And that's why I'm here. I've come for your help. Would you please lend me your hand on retrieving the arrow. If you choose not to, I understand. I won't force you into this.

Nobody said anything. They looked at each other still wondering if he can be trusted, even after hearing about his past. Joah was waiting for a response.

Joah: ...Anyone?

Nobody says anything. Joah sighs.

Joah: I understand. Like I said, I won't force you. You have the right to choose.

Joah scooches his chair back and stands up.

Joah: Sorry for waisting your time. I'll be leaving now. Have a good one.

Joah turns and walks away from the table. Suddenly, Rika quickly stands up from her chair.

Rika: We'll help!

Joah stopped, turned around, and looked at Rika. Caleb, Rjay, and Renamon looked up at Rika.

Renamon: Rika!

Renamon said wanting Rika to sit back down and stay quiet.

Rika: I've lost someone close to me as well because of the arrows. I don't want to stand back and let it put anyone else in danger! Me and Renamon will do everything we can to help!

Renamon: ...

Rjay suddenly jumped up out of his seat.

Rjay: Yeah! I'm with ya! Because of that damn arrow, my entire crew was killed! I want to break it into pieces! What about you, Caleb?

Everyone looked Caleb, expecting a response from him. Caleb tips his hat up a bit.

Caleb: Yeah, I'm game. Destroying the arrow was my plan from the get-go anyway.

Joah: Alright. Then it's official.

Joah walks back to the table and sits back down.

Joah: Let's trade some info. I'll tell you what I know, and you'll tell me what you know.

For the next half hour, they told Joah about the Stand that took the arrow. He said that he'll start investigating and left the group after exchanging their phone numbers. After saying goodbye, the four went their ways. Caleb and Rjay were walking down the street back home together.

Rjay: Hey dude, do you want to go do something tomorrow?

Caleb: No.

Rjay: Why not? Tomorrow is our day off! We should go out and do something.

Caleb: No, I don't wanna. I just want to be a couch potato and play video games all day.

Rjay: Come on dude! Let's go hit town tomorrow!

Caleb groans in a annoyed tone.

Caleb: Okay, fine. What do you want to do tomorrow?

Rjay: I don't know. I was hoping you know.

Caleb: Oh my god...

Rjay: Oh, I know! I overheard someone talking about a theater that was originally shut down reopening tomorrow! We should go there!

Caleb: Why was it shut down in the first place?

Rjay: It didn't do so well on opening day, so they closed it down. But I guess now someone bought the place and is planning on reopening it. Do you want to go?

Caleb: Yeah sure. Whatever man.

Rjay: Great! This'll be fun!

After making plans for tomorrow, Caleb and Rjay said goodbye and split ways back to their house.

The next day, Caleb and Rjay was in town standing in front of the entrance to the theater. No one was around. Nobody was entering nor exiting the theater. No one was waiting in front of the entrance either. It was just Caleb and Rjay standing out front.

Caleb: This is opening day, right? Where is everyone?

Rjay: Maybe they're not ready to open yet.

Caleb: They look ready to me. Look.

Caleb points to the front door. Behind the glass door, hangs an open sign.

Caleb: It's open. So where is everyone?

Rjay: Hmm... I don't know... Maybe... We should come back later?

Caleb: Yeah, I guess you're right. We'll come back next week. Let's hurry up and leave.

Rjay: Yeah.

Caleb and Rjay turns around and starts walking away. Suddenly, they heard the door bust open behind them.

???: Leaving so soon?

They stopped and turned around and saw a man with blonde, curly, short hair standing in the doorway with fashion. The man was wearing a pink business suit with a white button up shirt underneath and a black tie around his neck and black expensive Italian shoes. He has a large pink feather boa hanging around his neck and black sunglasses over his eyes. He walks towards Caleb and Rjay and takes off his sunglasses, reveling his emerald green eyes.

???: Hello boys. Welcome to the Starstruck Cinema!

Already Caleb and Rjay felt uncomfortable around him.

Neopolo: My name is Neopolo La Torre. And I must congratulate you both for being my very first customers!

Rjay: Very first?

Neopolo: That's right. And for that, you'll get to see your first movie absolutely free!

Caleb: Hold on buddy, are you sure your theater is ready to open? I don't even see any posters for what's playing here.

Neopolo: Oh, I can assure you, my theater is more than ready. Unlike those other theaters, customers get to choose the movie that they want to watch!

Caleb: Seriously? I don't see how that would work.

Rjay: So is this like a private theater?

Neopolo: That's right! Customers get to rent a theater room for a day. It's quite expensive, but since y'all two boys are my first customers, you'll get the luxurious experience for free!

Rjay: Aw, sweet dude!

Neopolo puts his sunglasses back on.

Neopolo: Alright then. Now, would you kindly follow me please.

Neopolo turns and walks back to the door.

Rjay: Whatever say!

Rjay starts walking towards Neopolo till Caleb raised his arm across Rjay's chest and stopped him.

Caleb: Hold on Rjay. Something doesn't feel right about this.

Neopolo stops and looks back at Caleb slowly.

Neopolo: Oh come now. There's no need for hostility. We're all friends here, aren't we?

Rjay: Yeah Caleb! You can't just go pointing fingers like that! He's letting us in for free!

Caleb: But...

Caleb: ...

Caleb lowers his arm.

Caleb: You're right. Maybe it's just me, but this doesn't sit right with me.

Neopolo: Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure you'll feel comfortable during your experience. Now, come on in.

Neopolo opens and holds the front door open for Caleb and Rjay. Caleb and Rjay walks inside. Neopolo closes the door behind them.

Neopolo: Follow me, please.

Neopolo walks down a hallway with many doors built into its walls. Caleb and Rjay followed behind him. While they were walking down hallway, Caleb and Rjay were admiring the fancy interior design. They walked to the door at end of the hallway on the left side. Neopolo opens the door and holds it open. Caleb and Rjay walked into the room and looked around while Neopolo entered the room with them and closes the door behind him. Up against the wall is a massive flat screen TV with two big speakers next to it. Rjay runs to the TV and places his hands on it.

Rjay: Dude! Are you seeing this!? This thing is massive!

Caleb: I know. It's impossible to not notice it.

Rjay then looks behind him and saw a big black leather couch in the middle of the room. He runs towards it and throws himself onto it. The couch comforted his landing.

Rjay: Holy shit! Caleb, you've got to sit on this! It's so comfortable!

Neopolo lightly chuckles.

Neopolo: I'm glad to see that you're enjoying yourselves so far. Now, which movie would you boys like to see?

Caleb: What about the popcorn and drinks? Are we not getting those?

Neopolo: Don't worry. I'll get those after the movie starts. Now, like I said, what movie would y'all like to see?

Caleb: Hmm...

Caleb: I've been in a real horror genre mood lately. You got any old American horror movies?

Neopolo: I do in fact. How does Friday the 13th sound?

Caleb: Yeah. That sounds good.

Neopolo: Alright then. Go and take a seat next to your friend and I'll put it on.

Caleb walks over to the couch and sits next to Rjay. Neopolo opens a cabinet next to the TV. Inside was a large collection of movies neatly stacked together. He pulls out Friday the 13th out of the stack and takes the disk out of the case. He inserts the disk into a Blu-ray DVD player. He then walks over to the couch and sits right next to Caleb.

Caleb: Wait... What are you doing?

Neopolo: I'm joining you.

Caleb: Don't you work here? Won't you get in trouble?

Neopolo: Please, I own this place. I can do what I want. Besides, we're friends here, are we? What's the problem with hanging out with friends?

Caleb: N-Nothing. I was just saying that it's a little weird for someone who works here hang out with their customers.

Rjay: I find it normal.

Caleb: I know you do Rjay.

Suddenly, the lights dims down on their own.

Neopolo: Hush now. The movie's about to start.

Caleb and Rjay sits back and gets comfortable.

Neopolo: This is going to be fun!

Caleb looks at Neopolo. Something about what he said made him uneasy. The TV screen turns on. Then suddenly, two long black and white arms shoots out of the screen and pierced through Caleb's and Rjay's chest.

Caleb: What the..?!

They felt something being pulled out of their body. Suddenly, their souls were ripped right out of their own body. The hands dragged them back into the TV with them. Neopolo heard their screams echoing in the TV.

Neopolo: Good. Now, let the show...**begin!**

Everything was pitch black. Caleb felt like he was laying on cold hard ground. He slowly opens his eyes. Everything was blurry for a moment. His vision clears. He was laying on a hard wooden plank floor. He slowly sits up with his hand on his head.

Caleb: Ugh...My head...

He looks around the room. He sees a fireplace in the wall and a few couches around a glass coffee table. Underneath the table is a bear rug lying flat on the floor. Wooden logs were used as walls. Caleb could potentially be in a cabin. Caleb looks over and sees Rjay lying on the other side of the room.

Caleb: Rjay? Rjay, wake up!

Rjay jumps a little and immediately opens his eyes. He sits upward with his hand on his head.

Rjay: Ugh...damn...What happened?

Caleb: We've been tricked, Rjay. See? I knew something was suspicious!

Rjay: Yeah. I guess you were right.

Rjay looks around the room.

Rjay: Hey, where are we anyway? Weren't we in the theater a second ago?

Caleb: I don't know. I think we're in a cabin.

Caleb gets up on his feet and stumbles his way towards a window with white cloth curtains hanging over it. He pulls the curtains apart and looks outside. He sees nothing but trees in middle of the night. This proves his assumption correct. They're in a log cabin in the middle of the woods. Caleb closes the curtains and turns around to see Rjay fiddling with an old rotary dial telephone on a table against the wall. He puts the phone back down after attempting to call someone.

Rjay: No good. The phone's not working.

He turns to look at Caleb.

Rjay: So what now? Should we go look for help?

Caleb: Good idea. Let's spilt up. We'll find someone more quickly that--

Suddenly, the front door bursts open. Caleb and Rjay looks over quickly to see what busted in. It was a blonde woman in a torn dress busting through the front door. The woman quickly slams the door behind her and slides a big plank of wood that was next to the door through a latch handle, blocking the door. She lays her back against the door trying to catch her breath. She looked exhausted and had a nasty cut on her shoulder. She didn't notice Caleb and Rjay.

Caleb: H-Hey, excuse me.

The woman looked and noticed Caleb and Rjay.

Woman: Oh thank god! Survivors! Please, you have to help me!

Rjay: Survivors? What do you mean survivors?

Woman: It's him! He's killing everyone! Oh god...!

Caleb: H-Hey, calm down. Breath. Who is this "him" you're referring to?

Woman: Jas--

Suddenly, an arm broke through the door and grabbed the woman by the face and pulled her up against the door. Caleb and Rjay were caught off guard. The arm lifts up the woman off her feet. Its hand started to squeeze her head till her head popped like a grape. Blood splattered on the floor, the wall, and on the door. Whatever arm that belongs to drops the dead woman to the floor and brings its arm back to its side of the door. Caleb and Rjay were shocked to see the woman get brutally murdered in front of them. Whatever that is on the other side started to chop through the door with an cutting axe. Caleb and Rjay prepared themselves for whatever is coming for them. The axe chopped through the door till it was weak enough to bust through. The killer pulls the axe out of the door, then breaks down the entire door with a single kick. The killer walls through slowly with the axe in his hand. Caleb and Rjay was shocked to see who was standing before them.

Rjay: W-What the..?!

Caleb: No way...

There standing in front of them is a large, muscular man with a white, dirty hockey mask covering his face. He's wearing a dark green, worn out jacket with a black sweater underneath. He has black, worn out pants and black dirty boots.

Rjay: YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!!! JASON VOORHEES!?!

Caleb: But how!? He doesn't exist in the real world!

Jason: ...

Caleb: Wait..! Unless...

Caleb realizes something.

Caleb: We were about to watch Friday The 13th before we blacked out. Does that mean...

Rjay: We're inside the TV?!

Meanwhile in the real world, Neopolo was sitting in between Caleb's and Rjay's corpses watching them on the TV.

Neopolo: That's right my friend! Thanks to my Stand, Dream Theater, I was able to drag you're souls into the TV and watch you as you get torn apart by the antagonist! I was lucky that you chose Friday The 13th. Now things should go pretty smoothly with Jason Voorhees chasing after you.

Back in the TV world, Jason was standing in front of Caleb and Rjay menacingly.

Rjay: Dude, I don't want to be killed by Jason! He sucks!

Caleb: Rjay! Did you forget who we are?

Caleb: We're Stand users! We can take someone like Jason on!

Caleb strikes a flashy pose to assert his dominance.

Caleb: Go, Shining Justice!

Caleb was waiting for his Stand to appear. But something was wrong.

Caleb: W-What..? Why won't my Stand come out?

Rjay steps up.

Rjay: Move aside, Caleb. It's my turn!

Rjay strikes a flashy pose like Caleb.

Rjay: Road Warrior! Burn him to a crisp!

The same happened to Rjay. His Stand wouldn't appear.

Rjay: Me too?! What the hell is going on!?

Back in the real world, Neopolo was laughing his ass off watching Caleb and Rjay attempt to summon their Stands.

Neopolo:Hahaha!! Y'all look so stupid with you're silly little poses! In the TV world, you're restricted from using your Stands! You're in my domain now. I make the rules, and you _will _obey them!

Neopolo: _(But, if they were to find out my Stand's secret, I could be in alot of trouble.)_

Back in the TV world, Caleb and Rjay were trying to figure out why their Stands won't appear. Jason starts to stomp towards Caleb with his axe.

Rjay: Caleb!

Jason raised his axe above his head ready to spilt Caleb's head apart. He swings his axe down at Caleb violently. Caleb Dodges and rolls out of the way, causing Jason to miss and slam his axe into the floor. Caleb gets back on his feet and back away from Jason. Jason pulls his axe out of the floor and looks at Rjay. Fear shot down Rjay's spine. Jason starts stomping his way towards Rjay. They can feel the whole floor shake with each step. Rjay was too terrified to move.

Caleb: Rjay, what are you doing?! Move!

Rjay: I...I can't..!

Jason was getting closer to Rjay. Caleb had to do something. Caleb quickly looked around and saw a wooden chair next to the table with the phone on it. He rushed over and picked up the chair by its back. He charges towards Jason from behind and hits Jason over the head with the chair, causing it to break into pieces. It done nothing to Jason. Jason stops and turns to Caleb. He grabs Caleb by the throat and lifts him up. Caleb tries to escape his tight grip. Rjay was still scared stiff to do anything. Jason tightens his grip. Caleb was struggling to breathe.

Rjay: C-Caleb!

Caleb suddenly digged into his right pocket and pulls out a switchblade. He pressed a button on the handle and the blade pops open. He stabs Jason deep in the neck, causing Jason to stagger and drop Caleb. Caleb fell to the floor coughing with his hand over his neck. He quickly crawls away from Jason and stands back up next to Rjay with his hand over his throat.

Caleb: Thanks for the help, _Rjay!_

Rjay: I'm sorry! I was too scared...

Rjay: Where did you get that knife anyway? I thought you don't carry knives.

Caleb: I don't.

The chair wasn't the only thing that Caleb grabbed earlier. There was a switchblade laying on the table next to the chair. Caleb had snatched it and stuffed into his pocket just in case he needed it.

Jason regains his balance and grabs the knife in his neck.

Caleb: We need to run while we still have a chance! Hurry!

They turned and made a run for the back door. Jason pulled the knife out of his neck. Caleb busts open the door and holds it open for Rjay. Jason pulls back arm with the knife in his hand. Rjay got through the door. Caleb saw Jason about to throw the knife at him. Jason throws the knife at him. Caleb quickly slams the door and the knife cuts into the door. Caleb and Rjay ran into the woods to get far away as they can.

Rjay: Shit man! I don't want to die here!

Caleb: Stop whining and keep running!

They kept running through the woods and dodging through the trees. Suddenly, an arm stuck out from behind a tree and Rjay runs into it face first. Rjay fell on his back. He looks up and sees Jason looming over him. Rjay screams in terror.

Rjay: H-How the hell did you get here so fast?!

Jason raises his axe over his head and swings down at Rjay's head. Rjay rolls out of the way of axe before it could spilt his head apart. He quickly gets up and runs away. He catches up to Caleb and continued running. Caleb points to a cabin up ahead.

Caleb: Look! Another cabin! We can hide in there!

Caleb and Rjay ran to one of the cabin's windows. It was slightly opened. Caleb slides the window open and climbs through, with Rjay following behind. Caleb closes the window behind him. They were in the sleeping quarters of the cabin. The were rows of bed along the walls and a few lockers up against the wall. They were catching their breath for a moment.

Rjay: Fuck man! I don't want to be here!

Caleb: You're the one who got us into this situation!

Rjay: I didn't know he was gonna shove us into a movie! Besides, weren't you the one who chose to watch Friday The 13th? If you would've not chosen a horror movie, we wouldn't be here in the first place!

Caleb: Alright, you have a point.

Rjay: Where are we anyway? I'm not familiar with the Friday The 13th universe.

Caleb: I'm pretty sure we're at Camp Crystal Lake. Not a fun place to be with him around.

Rjay: How do we get out of here?

Caleb: Hell if i know. But we'll find a way out eventually.

_"Ki Ki Ki, Ma Ma Ma..."_

Caleb's and Rjay's heart skipped a beat when they heard an echo from nowhere.

Rjay: What the hell was that?!

"_Ki Ki ki, Ma Ma Ma..."_

Caleb: Shit.

Rjay: What?!

Caleb: He knows we're in here.

Rjay starts to panic.

Caleb: We need to hide!

Rjay runs to a locker, opens it, and hid himself in there. Caleb ran and hid under a bed.

_"Ki Ki Ki, Ma Ma Ma..."_

They heard footsteps coming from the other room. They held their breath and kept quiet. The door swings open. Jason slowly walks in with a new weapon in hand, a machete. Jason stops and looks around the room. Caleb and Rjay were nervous as hell. Rjay peeked through the vent and sees Jason scaning around the room. He can feel his heart pounding through his chest. His legs started to shake on their own, causing the locker to make rattling noises. Jason heard the rattling and looked at the locker Rjay was in. He starts slowly towards the locker.

Rjay:_ (Shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!!!)_

Caleb saw Jason walking towards the locker. He has to do something quick before he finds Rjay. Caleb quickly came up with a plan. It was risky, but it was now or never. Caleb rolled out from under the bed and gets ready to run like a athlete. Jason heard him and looks back at him.

Caleb: _(Now!)_

Caleb sprints towards the door and into the main room. Jason turns arounds and follows him. When Jason left the room, Rjay sighs in relief.

Rjay: _(Oh thank god. That was close. But what the hell is Caleb thinking? I hope he has a plan.)_

Caleb sprints across the room and jumps through the window with his arms over his face to protect himself from flying glass. He lands on the ground and runs into the woods. He continues running and dodging through the trees.

Caleb: _(I've seen your movies, freak! I know all your tricks! Bring it on!)_

He kept running through the woods, when he suddenly saw leaves on the ground rustle from behind a tree he was about to run by.

Caleb: _(Now!)_

Jason's arm stuck out from behind the tree. Caleb drops down and knee slides under his arm to avoid running into it like Rjay did.

Caleb: _(Nice!)_

Caleb quickly gets back up on his feet and continued running. Jason watched as Caleb got further away, but he wasn't gonna let him go that easy. Jason winds back his arm with the machete in his hand and throws it at Caleb like a throwing axe. Caleb looked back and saw the machete flying at him. He dodged away at the last second, making the machete hit a tree instead. Caleb kept running, till he eventually made it out of the woods.

He ends up on a dirt road near the lake. He sees an orange muscle car parked on the side of the dirt road. An idea pops up in his head and runs towards the car. Thankfully, the car door was unlocked. Caleb opens the door and quickly gets in the drivers seat. He starts looking for the keys in the glove department, and under the seats. He eventually found them when they fell from the sun visor above his head and onto his lap.

Caleb looked forward and saw Jason stomping towards him. Caleb took the keys and sticks it into the ignition. He tries to start the car, but it doesn't want to start.

Caleb: Dammit! Come on!

He turns the key again, but it still won't start. Jason was getting closer.

Caleb: Come on! Work, you piece of shit!!

Caleb tries again and again while Jason slowly gets closer. With one last attempt, the car finally starts with a loud roar. The headlights switch on. Jason stops when the headlights shines at him.

Caleb: _(__Yes__!)_

Caleb takes the car out of neutral.

Caleb: Now it's my turn bitch!

Caleb takes the car out of parked and slams his foot on the gas pedal. The tires skid on the ground for a second before charging towards Jason. Jason raised his arms up and slams his fists down onto the hood of the car before it could hit him. Luckily, he missed all of the important parts under the hood. Caleb kept his foot down on the gas pedal. Jason was pushing against the car while slamming his one free fist onto the hood of the car. The car was about to break down. Suddenly, they hear a truck coming towards them. Jason looks back and saw a truck charging at him from behind. Caleb braces for impact. The truck rams into Jason from behind. His legs were squished between the truck and the car. Caleb looks back up to see Jason laid out on the hood of the car. He looks at the front window of the truck and sees Rjay behind the wheel.

Rjay: Got his ass!

They both get out of their vehicles then looked at each other.

Rjay: You okay man?

Caleb: Yeah. Thanks for the save.

They then looked at Jason who was sandwiched in between the car and truck.

Rjay: Is he dead?

Suddenly, Jason's body started to glitch out. Caleb and Rjay jumped when they saw that happened.

Rjay: What the hell?!

His body continued to glitch out. His body started to shape shift into something different. He changed into something completely. It a black and white humanoid creature. Its body was entirely made out of film rolls. It had no mouth and has small film reels for eyes.

Rjay: What is that thing? It looks like it's made out of black and white spaghetti.

Caleb: Is this Neopolo's Stand?

Rjay: Do you think so? Then why did it take damage from physical objects and not Stand attacks?

They thought for a second.

Caleb: I think I figured it out.

Rjay: You do?

Caleb: Yeah. Neopolo's Stand did pulled us in here, right?

Rjay: Yeah. So?

Caleb: So that would make this place is domain. His own world. But a Stand must have a downside to its abilities. So what my theory is that when his Stand is inside the TV, his Stand becomes a physical entity. So it disguises itself as a character from a movie to trick people into thinking it's a normal human being.

Rjay: So we must've fucked up Neopolo in the real world!

Caleb: Yeah, we probably did.

Suddenly, the world around them started to glitch out like Neopolo's Stand.

Rjay: What the hell!?

Caleb: What is happening?!

The world around them was becoming corrupted. Till eventually, everything went dark. They left something grab them and dragged them away. Back in the real world, Caleb's and Rjay's souls were thrown out of the TV and back into their respective bodies. Their lifeless bodies springs back to life. They shot up off the couch and looked around. They were back in the theater.

Caleb: We're back!

Rjay: Yeah! Now where's that bastard Neopolo?

They looked over towards the wall and saw Neopolo on the floor backed up against the wall. He had blood all over him and was beaten half to death because of Caleb and Rjay. He is scared now that Caleb and Rjay are back.

Caleb: You!

Neopolo shots up and makes a run for the door.

Rjay: Oh no you don't!

Rjay summons Road Warrior to his side. Road Warrior throws a chain at Neopolo's leg. The chain wraps itself around his leg. Road Warrior tugs on the chain, causing Neopolo to fall to the floor face first. Road Warrior pulls on the chain and drags him closer to Caleb and Rjay. Neopolo desperately attempts to escape the chain's grip. But it was too late. Road Warrior had dragged him to Caleb and Rjay. Neopolo turns around and looks up at them. Caleb had Shining Justice looming behind him. Caleb and Shining Justice cracks their knuckles.

Rjay: Oh, you want to leave so badly? We'd be more than happy to show you the door!

Shining Justice and Road Warrior punches Neopolo in the face and sent him crashing through the door. He hits the wall then falls to the floor. Caleb and Rjay walks out of the room and approaches Neopolo. He was too injured to run away. Caleb kneels down next to him.

Caleb: Alright buddy, start talking. Who sent you?

Neopolo: ...

Shining Justice's arm came out and slams its fist into the wall near Neopolo's head. Neopolo became frightened.

Caleb: Start talking, or the next punch's is going straight in your face.

Neopolo: I'll talk!! I'll talk!!!

Rjay: Spill it!

Neopolo: I don't know!

Rjay: What do you mean you don't know?

Neopolo: We only talked on phone. He wanted you dead but he didn't want to blow his cover, so he hired me to do the dirty work! That's all I know!

Rjay: Do you think it's the same guy that took the arrow?

Caleb: Possibly.

Neopolo: I told you I know, just please let me go!

Caleb: Just what I wanted to hear.

Shining Justice gently places its hand on Neopolo's chest and uses it ability to change his heart. Neopolo stops whimpering and gives a blank expression.

Caleb: Do yourself a favor and change your ways. You can keep running this theater, only if you don't hurt anyone else. Understood?

Shining Justice takes its hand off of Neopolo's chest and vanishes. His blank expression fades away.

Neopolo: Y-Yes sir... I... Understand... I will continue to run this theater to bring people entertainment...

Caleb: Good.

Caleb stands back up.

Caleb: Let's go, Rjay. We'll call an ambulance for him once we leave.

Caleb walks away. Rjay follows behind, leaving Neopolo on the floor injured. Once they exited the theater, they called an ambulance for Neopolo and left. The sun was going down. Caleb and Rjay were walking back home together.

Rjay: Well that was something, huh?

Caleb: Yeah, It sure was.

Rjay: Yeah. So, same thing next week?

Caleb stares at Rjay with a look of disbelief.

Rjay: Haha! I'm just kidding! How about next week we can hang out at your place and play video games. What do you say?

Caleb: ...Yeah, I guess...

Rjay: Great! Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!

Rjay walks away and heads back home. Caleb watched him as he walked away.

Caleb: I don't think I wanna watch another horror movie for a while...

**_[To Be Continued...]_**

STAND NAME: Dream Theater

STAND MASTER: Neopolo

POWER: C

SPEED: C

RANGE: A

DURABILITY: C

PRECESSION: C

POTENTIAL: C

STAND ABILITY: Dream Theater can snatch its victim's soul out of their body and trap them into a movie. It can also take the appearance and abilities of a character from the movie the victim is in. However, when in the TV, Dream Theater can take damage from physical objects. If Dream Theater drags a Stand user into the TV, the Stand user can't use their Stand.

* * *

Later that night, Caleb was in bed tossing and turning. He was unable to sleep. He groans in frustration. He lays on his back and stares up at the ceiling. The reason why he can't sleep is because he has alot on his mind. He was thinking of a _certain_ someone.


	8. Short: Be My Baby

(I know that this is exactly the Be My Baby sub-story from Yakuza 2 and Yakuza Kiwami 2, but it was such a bizarre mission that I had to put it in Shining Justice with a little touch of JoJo's bizarreness. I hope y'all wouldn't mind, but I had fun writing this! If this goes well, maybe I'll make more Shining Justice shorts based on the Yakuza sub-stories! Alright, now on to the short!)

* * *

After School was over, Caleb and Rjay were through town heading back home together.

Rjay: Dude, you have to come over and play this new game with me! It's awesome!

Caleb: What's it called?

Rjay: Yakuza Sunrise 4! It's about-

While Rjay was talking Caleb's ear off, five men in suits approaches them and stands in their way. Caleb and Rjay sees the men in suits and stops. The men in suits were letting out a hostile vibe.

Thug #1: Sorry, Kids. Street's closed.

Thug #2: You're gonna have to go around. Don't push your luck, yeah?

Caleb: Dang it. Come on, Rjay. Let's go around.

Caleb was about to turn around and leave till Rjay stops him.

Rjay: Hold on, Caleb. We don't need to listen to these punks.

Thug #3: Punks?!

Rjay: Step aside, scrublords. We're passing through, one way or another.

Caleb: Rjay!

Thug #4: You really wanna take that tone with us?!

Thug #5: You do realize we're The Jackals, right?

The Jackals. Caleb heard of them before. They're a gang like the motorcycle gang Rjay use to be in, minus the bikes. They're apparently a group of lowlife thugs that go around harassing other people. Whether it be picking fights or robbery, The Jackals are a real pain in everyone's butts. Rjay was too stubborn to realize that they were _The_ Jackals.

Rjay: I can care less about your little club. Get out of our way, or all of your faces are getting caved in!

Thug #3: It looks we have a trash talker on our hands! Let's show them what The Jackals are made of!

The thugs crack their knuckles and prepares to fight. Rjay raised his fists and readies for combat.

Rjay: Come at us, scrubs!

Caleb has no choice but to fight as well.

Caleb: Dammit, Rjay!

The thugs charges towards them. After a ruff fight, Caleb and Rjay stands victorious. The thugs were laying on the ground in defeat.

Rjay: Yeah! That'll teach you not to mess with us!

Caleb: Dammit, Rjay! I'm not suppose to picking random fights with people! What if my uncle finds out? I'll get my ass kicked back to America!

Rjay: Don't worry. He won't know.

Suddenly, they heard someone walk up behind them.

???: The hell do you idiots think you're doing?!

Caleb and Rjay looks back and sees a big man with black, slick back hair in a suit.

???: Try looking at your targets before you jump them!

The man then looks at Caleb and Rjay.

Okumura: Sorry about that. I'm Okumura, leader of The Jackals.

Rjay: Wait. _The _Okumura? The leader of The Jackals!?

Okumura: That's right.

Rjay realizes what he has done. He drops down to his knees and begs for forgiveness.

Rjay: I-I'm sorry, Okumura sir! Please don't kill me!

He takes his wallet out of him back pocket and holds it up to Okumura.

Rjay: Please, take my money! Just please let me go!

Okumura laughs.

Okumura: Hahaha! Relax, son. I ain't gonna kill ya!

Rjay looks up at him.

Rjay: Uh? O-Oh, okay. Thank you, sir!

Rjay puts his wallet away and stands back up.

Okumura: Can I get your names?

Caleb: I'm Caleb. And this is my idiot friend, Rjay.

Okumura: Nice to meet you both! I gotta say, you boys really laid the smackdown on my men. Damn near beings a tear to my eye.

Caleb: Well, your men brought it upon themselves. Keep them out of the road if they're going to pester people like this.

Okumura: Haha. I'll teach them a lesson, don't you worry about that. And hey, just to give y'all an apology, why don't you come with me to my favorite club? My treat, of course.

Rjay's ears perked up when he heard the word "club."

Okumura: Lemme tell ya, the girls there are something else. The service will really blow you away. If you catch my drift.

Caleb was thinking for a moment.

Caleb: Hmm... I don't know. We really should be heading ho--

Rjay suddenly interrupted him.

Rjay: Haha! What my friend was actually going to say was, "We would be more than honored to come to this club with you!"

Okumura: Great!

Caleb: Wha!?

Rjay: Hold on, I need to talk to my friend for a minute. Excuse me.

Rjay grabbed Caleb and walked a few feet away from Okumura. They started whispering to each other.

Caleb:_ Rjay, what the hell are you doing!?_

Rjay: _Dude, did you not hear him? He's inviting us to a club! And if it's good like he says... Ooo, just thinking about it gets me excited!_

Caleb: _We should really be heading home right now! We've caused enough trouble!_

Rjay: _Don't not ruin this for me! This is my first time going to a club! Let's go, man! If you're not coming, then we're not friends anymore!_

Caleb: _I..._

He cannot believe this. That was the most childish threat Rjay has ever done over something so stupid. But Caleb honestly doesn't want to end his friendship with him. Caleb sighs and agrees.

Caleb:_ Alright, fine. But only for a little bit. After that, we're heading straight home._

Rjay: _Bet!_

Rjay does a little fist pump.

Rjay: _Yes! Man, I'm so excited! My first club!_

Caleb sighs and shakes his head. They walk back over to Okumura.

Rjay: Okay, we're ready!

Okumura: Good! This way, gentlemen.

Okumura leads Caleb and Rjay to the club. After a short walk, they arrived at the club. They enter the club and Okumura pays for Caleb and Rjay. They walked down a hallway with many doors on the right side.

Okumura: I'll tell your girls to really lay it on thick, yeah? Just kick back, relax, and let all your worries melt away.

Rjay was overly excited.

Okumura: I'm telling ya, this place is _paradise_.

Caleb: Paradise...?

Now Caleb gets a little bit curious.

Rjay and Okumura went into their rooms that were next to each other. Caleb went to his room and opens the door. He goes in and closes the door behind him. He looks around and immediately sees something on the floor.

Caleb: Hm?

Laying on the floor was a baby's pacifier. Caleb was confused why a pacifier was in a club. Suddenly, he sees to two feet walk up and stand over the pacifier. He slowly looks up and sees a cute woman wearing a lightly clothed pink and light blue outfit. She was hunched over like she was talking to a baby.

Makoto: Hey there, baby. My name's Makoto.

Caleb couldn't help but look over to the woman's breasts. He could feel his face turning red and his heart beating faster.

Makoto: So, care to tell me your name, big boy.

Caleb clears his throat.

Caleb: I-It's Caleb. Caleb Foster.

Makoto: Oooh. Caleb Foster, Caleb Foster...

She looks like she was thinking.

Makoto: Oh, I'm afraid that sounds too...old. How about I call you K.K.?

Caleb: _(Ugh, great. K.K... My mom used to call me tha-- Wait. Too old? __What does she mean by that? This is giving me mixed feelings...)_

Makoto: So, K.K., do you prefer the breasts or the milk bottle?

Caleb: _(What kind of question is that?)_

Caleb: Care to explain what you mean by that?

Makoto: Just answer the question, K.K.! Boobs... or milk?

Caleb: I don't see the point of this question...

Makoto: _Well,_ I'm letting you pick if my baby drinks from the bottle or gets his milk... straight from the source.

Caleb: _(Her baby...?)_

Caleb looks over and notices a little pink bed with diapers stacked on top of each other. The diapers were letting out a foul scent.

Caleb: Wait, what's the deal with all this baby stuff? You have a baby in here while you do this?

Makoto: Of course I do.

Makoto: Right in front of me.

Caleb only got more confused, till he finally realizes the baby she's referring to. _He's _the baby.

Caleb: ...E-Excuse me?

Makoto: Now let's get you outta those dirty pants and into a nice, clean, diaper!

Makoto gets closer to Caleb. She puts her hands on his jacket, attempting to strip him from his clothes. Caleb steps back.

Caleb: H-Hey! Cut it out!

Caleb bumps into the wall behind him. The wall suddenly falls apart. It was a fake wall. The fake wall falls apart, revealing another room behind it. Caleb slowly turns around and sees something that'll traumatize him for life. The room was decorated like nursery school. The men that him and Rjay fought earlier were wearing nothing but diapers and had pacifiers in their mouth. They were crawling around and acting like babies. One was sliding down a small, plastic slide and another was playing with a rattler. Caleb looked around in horror, till he sees Rjay in a corner wearing a diaper with a pacifier in his mouth. Another woman was holding him in her arms. He looks just as terrified as Caleb.

Caleb: R-Rjay?!

Rjay looks over at Caleb. He was relieved that Caleb was there. He spits the pacifier out of his mouth.

Rjay: Caleb! We need to the get fuck out of here man! This place is no paradise, it's a nightmare!

The woman that was holding him picks up the pacifier off the floor.

Woman: Rjay, no taking your binky out!

The woman forces the pacifier back on Rjay's mouth. He looks like he was about to cry any moment now. Caleb looks over and sees Okumura in a diaper with a pacifier in his mouth. Okumura sees Caleb and takes the pacifier out his mouth.

Okumura: Well? Enjoying yourself? Ain't this the life? Don't all your worries just melt away here?

Okumura puts the pacifier back in his mouth and continues playing like a baby. Caleb has had enough of this.

Caleb: Sorry, but we're not really into this sort of thing. We should probably be going. Come on Rjay, we're leaving.

Rjay spits out the pacifier and escapes the woman's arms then runs over to Caleb. They head towards the door, till Okumura stands up and spits out his pacifier.

Okumura: Not so fast, chief!

Caleb and Rjay stops and looks back at him.

Okumura: You got balls, ignoring a man's earnest hospitality! You don't get to come in here and make a fool out of us!

Okumura's men suddenly stopped playing and stands up. They were ready to fight.

Okumura: Come on boys. Let's pacify these bitches!

Thugs: Right!

Caleb and Rjay turns around and face towards Okumura and his goons. Makoto and the other woman runs out of the room to avoid getting caught up in the fight.

Caleb: I said we're leaving, one way or another. But trust me, we're the last thing that you'll want to fight.

Rjay: But if it's a fight you want...

Caleb and Rjay summons their Stands. Shining Justice and Road Warrior were standing tall behind their users.

Rjay: Then a fight you'll get!

Okumura and his men charges towards Caleb and Rjay. Shining Justice and Road Warrior moved in front of their users and took out Okumura's men in quick session. Okumura was caught by surprise by not only how they were able to knock out his men so quickly, but also that they didn't move from their spot. Then Shining Justice and Road Warrior together punched Okumura in the face and sent him flying across the room. He hits the wall then fall to the floor unconscious. Shining Justice and Road Warrior vanish and returns to their users.

Caleb: Just because you're into something, don't assume everyone else is.

Caleb sees Rjay's clothes laying on the floor. He walks over to his clothes and picks them up then tosses them to Rjay. Rjay catches his clothes.

Caleb: C'mon Rjay. We're done with babysitting today.

They left the room and head towards the restroom for Rjay to take off the diaper and back into his clothes. After Rjay has changed into his clothes, they exit the club and find the Okumura's men standing outside waiting for them.

Rjay: What, you guys want to get put down for another nap?

Thug #1: Actually... we wanted to thank you.

Caleb: What?

Thug #1: Truth is, we were just as weirded out by that shit as you. We didn't sign up to become babies... But if your boss says you wear a diaper... you wear a diaper, you know?

Thug #2: I'm way more into getting dommed, honestly.

Caleb: So you're telling us your boss dragged you all into his fetish?

Thug #1: Yup. I hope this helps him realize not everyone's gonna be into the same kinks...

Caleb: Yeah. Good luck, guys.

Caleb and Rjay looks up at the club's sign. "Be My Baby" is the club's name. Caleb and Rjay then headed home, and promised not to tell anyone about what happened that day.

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
